Requiping a Naked Heart
by corialanus
Summary: Erza struggles with her ever intensifying feelings for Natsu. Will the brave knight ever muster up enough courage to strip down her armor and show the young dragonslayer the vulnerable woman underneath?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm Corialanus and this is my first foray into Fairy Tail fan-fiction. I just started watching the show about two months ago and in Fairy Tail Erza is my favorite character. I really don't like her with Jellal which seems to be her main pairing and I really love Gray and Juvia together so that leaves her to get with Natsu. I personally like Natsu with Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, or Lisanna, and I read all those pairings but this is going to be a story about a slow developing romance between Erza and Natsu. I'm labeling this as T for now but there is the possibility of some explicit content later in the story so I may have to change it to M. I plan on writing many chapters, and will probably post about two to three a month. I'm in the middle of writing two other fan-fics so I'll try to keep up with that schedule. I hope you enjoy this story and like many fan-fic writers I'm a bit of a whore for reviews so I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative. Most importantly though I hope you enjoy my story.**

* * *

><p>Erza Scarlet, known to many as Titania Queen of the Fairies, sat by herself in the corner of the main room of her beloved guild Fairy Tail. It was the most important thing in the world to her, and all the people of the guild were like her family, especially her teammates, and amongst them even more special to her was the young Dragonslayer Natsu.<p>

Erza was playing with the large piece of cheesecake that her formal rival Mirajane had brought over for her, while she stared over at her teammates Natsu, Happy, and Lucy at another table. The three of them were up to their usual shenanigans. In the past on a day like today she would be over at that table pretending to stare at them disapprovingly, while inside she would have been laughing away alongside them. Recently however time around her teammates had become much more stressful to the young knight.

Erza cringed as she watched Lucy punch Natsu playfully on the arm, and then Natsu picked her up by the waist and spun her around as Happy mocked her. Erza felt a burning fire building inside her stomach as her eyes focused on Natsu's hands touching the bare flesh of the blonde girl, which Erza felt Lucy always showed too much of. Erza separated a big piece of cake on to her fork and slammed it into her mouth.

Erza felt the anger bubbling inside of her, anger at Lucy for flirting with Natsu like that, but a much stronger anger was directed solely inward. Erza was furious with herself for having these feelings about Lucy and Natsu. She knew that they were just acting like they always did, and that they were playing around like they have together for as long as Erza has known Lucy.

Natsu put Lucy down on the ground and she punched him again and screamed at him about how you can't just grab a lady whenever you want, then she screamed at Happy as he commented that Lucy didn't really qualify as a lady. Months ago these sort of antics would have had Erza cracking up, but now they just made her sad. Ever since Natsu pulled her out of the Tower of Heaven she had been struggling with the way she felt about the Dragonslayer.

Erza remembered how she felt as a little orphan girl, as a slave to those despicable villains who killed so many people at the Tower of Heaven. She remembered the way that Jellal made her believe in love, and how he filled her heart with a warmth she had never known. The strength that she prides herself on and the drive that makes her an S-class wizard were all born on that day those bastards took Jellal from her. She remembered how hard she fought to save him, and the pure relief and joy she felt when she freed him from their clutches.

However those moments after freeing Jellal were the end of her heart being pure. She looked at Jellal, her eyes, her heart, and her soul filled with the innocent love of a young naïve girl brimming with hope, a hope and love that were crushed mere seconds later. When Jellal betrayed her and all of her friends and then banished her, Erza was sure that she could never find happiness again. She was wrong though, she managed to find Fairy Tail, and within it's walls she found so many people that began to repair the damage to her heart. She spent so many years in her new family that the pain from missing her first family managed to slowly subside with time. She managed to open up her heart and love so many people, but she was convinced that she could never love someone again the way that she loved Jellal.

Over the years Erza had met many men who were brave and strong and perhaps even attractive, but she never could expose herself to the kind of pain opening up fully to one of them could bring. She was convinced that was the scar her heart was meant to carry throughout the rest of her life. She had been betrayed by the only man she ever truelly loved, and then forsook the only friends she had ever made in her life as a result of his betrayal. That kind of damage was the kind you could only sustain once in your life so she decided that day to always protect herself. She became obsessed with surrounding herslef in armor, and she came to cherish that armor, but none was more precious to her than the prison she locked her heart away in.

That night on the Tower of Heaven, face to face with Jellal, when Erza stared down all of those demons of her past, with all the sins that had slowly weighed down her heart for years right on the surface, she accepted her fate. She knew that she was ready to die. Erza smiled, appreciative of all of those years in Fairy Tail. She went into the Tower ready to sacrifice herself. Her life would be well worth the lives of her friends she once abandoned, and the friends who taught her how to love again. That's when she was slipping away and saw her own funeral, all of her precious people were sad, but they were still there and that's what mattered to her. They all had tears in their eyes except for him. Natsu wouldn't accept that she was gone. The passion in his eyes that burned as hot as any flame a dragon had ever breathed, eyes that refused to let his Erza just fade away. Then she felt him grab her from the nothingness that she had been teetering on. Natsu literally pulled her off of death's door and then when she opened her eyes in the world of the living once again they were met by the exact same passion in his black eyes that she had seen in the limbo she was floating in.

That is when the metal cage Erza had erected around the deepest core of her heart was melted away. In those seconds as she stared up at the strongest, most beautiful, most real man she had ever known and saw the love he had for her shining back, she knew that Jellal was her past and only one man could ever be her future, the man who had saved her from herself and her demons, the purest soul she had ever met, Natsu Dragneel.

The months after the incident at the Tower of Heaven she spent trying to convince herself that the way she felt towards Natsu was ephemeral. Of course she was grateful to him, and of course she felt stronger about him after he had saved her. She told herself day after day that tomorrow would be the day that she would come to her senses and start seeing Natsu like she used to, like an annoying little brother. Unfortunately after telling herself that in the day, every night she would lay in bed and remember his eyes that pleaded with her to live for him, she would remember how safe and warm she felt as she was in his arms as he pulled her away from death. She always thought that Fairy Tail would be the closest to a true home she ever would know, but basking in his aura at what could have been the end of the world was the first time in her entire life she felt true contentment.

Erza eventually realized that her feelings would never fade, she found the only man who could be her everything and that realization has led to where she is now, a personal hell that she has been suffering through for a while now. Her eyes were still locked on Lucy who now was sitting next to Natsu, and she felt a stab in her heart as she saw the simple gesture of the blonde resting her head on his shoulder for a nano-second cause her so much pain.

Erza was 99% sure that nothing more than friendship had ever gone on between Lucy and Natsu, but that 1% of doubt ate away at the back of her mind incessantly. She also came to realize that the love she saw in Natsu's eyes when he saved her was the same love he felt for Lucy, or Gray, or anyone of his fellow guildmates. Erza didn't believe that Natsu looked at her with same longing she gazed upon him with, and she was very fearful that if he ever did look at a girl that way, it would be Lucy and not her. The worst part of this whole situation was her resentment of Lucy. The blonde girl had always been nothing but a great member of Fairy Tail, and an even better friend to anyone she got close too, and most relevant to Erza's present predicament, a trusted ally and comrade to her. Now every time Lucy was near Natsu, Erza imagined plunging each and every one of her heaven's swords into the blonde girl's chest.

Erza forked off another piece of her cheesecake slice and lifted it into her mouth. The brave knight would willingly walk into a horde of enemies with almost no hope of survival, but the thought of telling Natsu how she felt terrified her. She wasn't worried that Natsu could betray her like Jellal did, her worry was the uncertainty of his reaction. She knew Natsu was immature and probably not ready for the intensity of her feelings. He was also fiercely loyal and may agree to be with her for fear of hurting her. She couldn't blackmail Natsu like that, but if he caved to her she's not sure that she would have the willpower to stop herself from taking advantage of him. She knew that if they were to ever be together, it would have to be his decision to come to her.

Erza finished the last gigantic piece of cake as her eyes followed Lucy and Natsu as they walked towards the request board. She came to the same conclusion today that she had for everyday the last several weeks, she decided that she would just act like she always did. She'd stay by Natsu, and be there when he needed her, and hope that someday his eyes would open to the great potential the two of them had together. She stiffened up as her three teammates came over towards her, Happy flying with a job request sheet in his hand.

Natsu walked up and gave his big goofy smile that just melted her heart and said, "Hey Erza, Lucy here is freaking out because her rents due next week and she's 40,000 jewels short so we were going to take this job to track down some bandit wizards, wanna come?"

Happy added, "Yea please come Erza, there's supposed to be a bunch of them and since Gray went on that job with Juvia if you're not there Natsu and myself would be the only useful wizards on the mission."

Erza couldn't help but laugh as Lucy shouted, "Hey!" at Happy's insult.

Erza nodded as she thought to herself that going on a mission with the group followed her plan to act normal perfectly. She smiled as she grabbed the request sheet out of Happy's hands and briefly perused it. The job seemed simple enough so she said, "Alright I'll go, let's return home and get prepared. We'll meet at Lucy's house in two hours to head out."

Lucy looked over and said, "Why my house?"

Erza gave her one of her well-practiced death stares to Lucy and the blonde girl said meekly, "Ok my house in two hours."

Natsu laughed and said, "Ok let's go Happy, I caught two fish we can go and eat for lunch."

Happy clapped his hands together in excitement and said, "Aye!" as the dragonslayer and his flying cat turned and walked away.

Lucy smiled at Erza as she turned away and said, "Ok Erza, I'll see you soon."

The knight watched her friends leave as she waved Mirajane over so she could order one last piece of cake before she left.

**AN: That was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. It was mostly introspective on Erza's part, but I wanted to convey her feelings about Natsu to set up the rest of the story. Most of the other chapters will be about the group interacting as a whole. I hope to have a blend of romance, angst, action, and comedy as the story unfolds. Like I said at the beginning I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Erza, Happy, Lucy, and Natsu all stood on the platform waiting to board the train towards Onibus where the mission they took on was starting. Erza smiled as she heard Natsu (in the whiniest voice he could muster) complaining, "Why do we have to take the train, can't we just walk."

Lucy turned to him and answered, "We can't do that Natsu, I need my rent money by next week and I'd never make it if we walked."

Natsu pleaded, "C'mon Happy can't you fly me there so we don't have to take the train."

Erza spoke up, "Natsu stop whining, there's no way Happy could carry you the whole way to Onibus. Isn't that right Happy?"

The blue flying cat answered "Aye!"

Natsu gave Happy a mean look and then turned back towards Erza ready to start whining again, but he was cut off by Erza in a commanding voice saying, "Enough Natsu, we're taking the train and that's it."

Natsu made a horrified face and Happy said, "Oh no Natsu, you're making Erza mad."

Erza kept her dominating stare locked on Natsu, but inside she was fighting every urge to not burst out laughing. Natsu and Happy's antics were always funny, and ordering them around and pretending to be angry was her way of flirting with him. She enjoyed days like this with her guildmates, and especially when they involved the pink haired dragonslayer.

The train pulled up and the doors opened and the four of them stepped into the train, a large whimper escaping from Natsu. They found their way to a compartment and Erza made sure to sit next to Natsu. Lucy sat down across from them and Happy flew down next to her. Erza could see Natsu trembling, just waiting for the train to start moving. She just loved how he could be so brave and strong, and yet a simple thing like riding in vehicles caused him so much trouble.

The train started to move and Erza inwardly giggled as she watched the color drain from Natsu's face. She reached out and grabbed his head as she pulled it down onto her lap and said, "It'll be Ok Natsu, you can use my lap as a pillow."

Natsu said in a pained voice "Thanks Erza." As he rested his head on her lap.

Erza smiled as she felt the warmth of his body radiating so close to her. She noticed something that felt like electricity surge through her body as his head finally landed on top of her. Despite being the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, Erza was still very inexperienced about a lot of aspects of life, and perhaps where she was most naïve was with men. Erza had never even had a real kiss, and for these past months she had been yearning to share one with the young wizard who was now resting his head on her.

She felt Natsu exhale, and the heat of his breath hit the exposed flesh of her knee that was revealed in her standard blue skirt. She shivered a little bit as the sensation of his breath on her skin made her mind wonder how fantastic it would be to feel his heat all over the rest of her body. Her hand came to rest on his muscular arms and she very subtly caressed it, impressed by just how taut and rock-hard it was. She started to daydream about when she woke up in his arms after he pulled her out of the Tower of Heaven. She imagined instead of him putting her down into the water, that he lifted her up and then brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Her lips felt the fire he could breath a split second before his mouth claimed hers. When his tongue flecked out she greedily accepted it and….. suddenly Erza was snapped out of her fantasy by Lucy's voice. Erza shook her head really quickly and asked. "Sorry Lucy, I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?"

Lucy asked, "Oh I was just wondering how Gray ended up going on a mission alone with Juvia? She's usually too shy to ask, and he's usually oblivious, and kind of a loner so I'd be surprised if he asked her to go with him."

Happy chimed in, "Ooooh maybe he liiikes her."

Erza laughed at Happy and said, "Well actually Lucy I do know how it happened."

Lucy scrunched up her face and gave a sad look as she pleaded, "C'mon Erza you have to tell me. Please!"

Erza said, "I told him to take her on the mission."

Lucy made a surprised face and then repeated, "You told him to take her."

Erza said, "Yes, Juvia was sitting by me while you were talking to Gray and complaining about you, and saying something about how she wouldn't let a celestial wizard best her as a romantic rival."

Lucy made an aggravated noise and cut in, "Jeez, I keep telling her that I'm not interested in Gray like that."

Happy piped in, "Yea and Juvia's so much prettier than you Lucy, I don't know why she's even worried."

Lucy turned to happy and said, "Hey Happy, why do you have to always say stuff like that."

Happy answered, "I just speak the truth, Aye."

Lucy just huffed in frustration and continued, "Anyway Erza, why did you tell Gray to take her?"

Erza remembered how she sympathized with Juvia complaining about Lucy hanging around Gray. The water mage was voicing the concerns about Lucy that Erza had herself whenever Lucy was with Natsu. In a way it was cathartic for Erza to hear someone say the things that she could never say herself, so Erza decided to help Juvia out and give Gray a little kick start by ordering him to take her on the mission he was going on. Though it did help her to have a friend struggling with the same burden that she bore on a daily basis, watching Gray and Lucy from afar with Juvia also troubled Erza. It troubled her because when she watched the way Gray and Lucy acted together she knew Juvia's fears were unfounded. She could see that Lucy and Gray were just friends and nothing more, and that pained her because the way that Lucy acted around Natsu was completely different.

Unlike Juvia, Erza's concerns about Lucy were very legitimate. The flirting that happened between Lucy and Natsu was almost non-stop, and the two of them always lit up when they were around one another. Every once in a while Erza would catch a look in the blonde girl's eyes when she looked at Natsu, it was look that said she wanted him in the same way that Erza did.

Lucy continued pestering, "C'mon Erza, tell me why you pushed Gray and Juvia together. That seems like something Mira would do, not something that you would do."

Erza shrugged and answered, "I don't know Lucy, I guess I just thought that they would look cute together. You know I can be girly sometimes."

Happy gasped and said, "Did you hear that Natsu, Erza says she can be girly sometimes."

Erza looked over at Happy with one of her patented death stares and asked, "Just what does that mean Happy? Do you not think I can be girly?"

Happy said, "Eek!" and then flew out of his seat behind Lucy's head and said, "Lucy, I'm gonna use your giant head to hide from Erza."

Lucy said, "Hey! It's not really that big is it Erza?"

Erza answered in a stern tone, "Your head is perfectly normal Lucy, Happy I still see you there, I want you to fly back to your seat and answer my question."

Happy swallowed and answered in a sheepish voice, "Aye." As he then flew back into his seat next to Lucy.

Erza continued staring down the blue cat as he finally answered, "I'm sorry Erza, I know you can be a girl. Everyone knows that not only are you the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail but you're also the prettiest."

Erza smiled at Happy and said, "Thank you Happy." She then looked down at Natsu who was still passed out on her lap. She wondered if he thought she was the prettiest girl in the guild too. It was nice to hear it from a flying blue cat, but it would mean a lot more to her to hear it from a certain pink haired dragonslayer. She heard a groan come from Natsu as the train rattled a little more than usual and then he asked in a pained voice, "Are we there yet?"

Lucy, Happy, and Erza all laughed at him and Erza answered, "Sorry Natsu we've only been on the train for like fifteen minutes we've still got a long way to go."

Natsu whined and said, "I hate these stupid train trips, they take forever."

Erza said, "Natsu pick your head up and look at me, I want to tell you something."

Natsu lifted his head up off her lap and stared up towards her. Erza thought the curious combination of motion sickness and curiosity that danced across his face was very cute. She wished that she could just push forward and kiss him, but she knew that she couldn't so she did the next best thing, she gave him a swift and hard chop to the base of his neck completely knocking him out.

Lucy gasped a little. Erza just looked at the blonde and said, "It's better for him, this way he won't keep getting sick, now he can just sleep it off the rest of the trip."

Lucy shrugged and said, "I guess you're right."

Happy said, "Aye!"

Lucy started talking again, apparently already having moved past the knocking out of Natsu and Happy calling her head huge, she said, "I'm glad you think Gray and Juvia look cute together, so do Mira and I. I know Mira has wanted to get the two of them together for a long time now, I guess we should have enlisted your help earlier."

Happy asked, "Hey Erza, any chance you can get Carla to go on a mission with me."

Erza laughed at her little blue cat friend and answered, "Sorry Happy, Carla is a much tougher nut to crack than Gray. I'm pretty sure you are on your own there."

Lucy said, "Just keep working on Wendy Happy. Wendy is Carla's best friend so I'm sure she'll be the best person to help you."

Happy answered, "Aye!"

Lucy asked Erza, "So Erza, on the topic of who you'd like to get closer to, are there any guys you are interested in?"

Erza summoned up her most intimidating stare yet and turned to Lucy and applied it to the young blonde. Lucy shrieked and tried to cower further back into her chair than was physically possible. Lucy swallowed hard in fear and then said, "Sorry Erza, it's none of my business."

Erza nodded in approval and brought her face back to normal as she put her hand on top of the unconscious Natsu. She looked down at how peaceful he looked and thought about Lucy's question. She was already with the guy she wanted to be closer to, the hard part was she still had no plan how to let him know.

Lucy saw the way that Erza was resting her hands on Natsu, and also saw the look she had on her face as she stared down at the dragonslayer. Suddenly a new thought popped into Lucy's head. Was it possible that Erza was attracted to Natsu? If you had asked her that question just forty seconds ago she would have said no way, but looking at the scene in front of her made her think that it could actually be the truth. That Erza wanted Natsu. Lucy made a mental note to talk to Mirajane and Levy about this when she got back to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story, and thanks for all the positive feedback you've given me. It really is a shame that there are so few Natsu and Erza stories out there, I'm just glad to add another one to this under used pairing. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative, and I plan on updating again in about 8-10 days. I'm still trying to decide if I should add Lisanna as another rival for Erza, or keep it as just Lucy, so if you have an opinion about that I'll certainly consider it. Thanks again for reading, I'm going to keep trying to make this as true and in character as possible. And Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer in chapter 1 so I just want to let you all know that I don't own Fairy Tail. (I've always wondered is the disclaimer actually necessary?)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Erza watched as Natsu excitedly hopped off of the train and got on his knees and kissed the floor of the platform saying, "Oh ground how I've missed you." She smiled to herself as Happy flew over him.

Lucy exited next to Erza and said, "Geez the first time we took a train I thought this was cute, but I can't believe it's like this every time."

Erza laughed and said, "That's Natsu for you."

Happy asked, "So what is the plan now?"

Erza answered, "They said that they'd meet us at the wizards bar named The Silver Unicorn, I've been to it before so just follow me."

Happy answered, "Aye!"

The four of them started making their way through the streets of Onibus towards the aforementioned bar. The trip took about ten minutes until they saw up ahead in the distance a gigantic sign shaped like a unicorn that said "The Silver Unicorn".

Lucy pointed over towards another building across from the bar and said, "Ooh it's a wizards shop, I want to go in and see what keys they have." She then wrapped both of her hands around one of Natsu's arms and started dragging him with her as she said, "Please come with me Natsu."

Natsu whined, "Why Lucy, I'm hungry, and I don't use any of those funky gadgets for my magic anyway."

Lucy pleaded a little more, "C'mon Natsu I don't want to go in there by myself, it'll only be like five minutes."

Natsu shrugged and he answered, "Ok I guess, Happy go in the bar with Erza and order me some food."

Happy nodded and said, "Aye."

Lucy smiled and she started to pull Natsu with her off in the direction of the shop, and Erza thought that she noticed Lucy turn back at her with a look of satisfaction as she dragged off Natsu. Erza continued to walk towards the bar; thinking about how she didn't like how much Lucy was being hands on with Natsu. She just hoped that Lucy hadn't suddenly taken interest in taking her relationship with him to the next level, because watching Lucy and Natsu just being "friends" was already filling Erza with jealous and angry thoughts. If they actually started dating….. Erza shook her head not actually wanting to consider how much that would bother her.

Erza opened the door to The Silver Unicorn and walked in, Happy flying in behind her. She approached the bar and waved the bartender over. The large fat balding man approached and she slammed the mission request slip on the bar in front of her. She said, "We're wizards from Fairy Tail, we accepted this mission and the flier says to meet here."

The bartender looked at it and then answered, "Oh yes, Ok I'll let them know you're here, it will probably take a little time for them to show up."

Erza pointed at a table in the far corner of the room and said, "That's fine, my guild mates and I will be at that table in the meantime, we'd like to eat so please send over menus."

The bartender nodded and then said, "Of course I'll send the waitress over in a minute."

Erza nodded and said, "Thanks." And then she walked towards the table she had indicated. She could notice the eyes of many of the men who were in the bar follow her as she made her way through the room. She was used to this as this was the reaction of a vast majority of men around her. The thing that frustrated her was that she didn't think she had ever once caught Natsu looking at her like that. She took her seat at the table in the far corner, back to the wall and then watched as Happy floated down onto the table next to her.

Happy asked, "You look mad Erza, what are you thinking about."

Erza shrugged and said, "Oh nothing important, and don't worry I'm not mad."

The waitress came over and put the menus in front of them. Erza quickly perused the menu and decided on a simple steak dinner, which she ordered when the waitress came back a few minutes later. Happy ordered one of every fish dish for Natsu and himself. Shortly after they ordered Lucy and Natsu came in through the door, a weird look plastered on Lucy's face. They came over to the table and Erza asked, "Any interesting keys for your collection Lucy?"

Lucy huffed a little and said, "Yea they had a really cool one, but it cost 55,000 jewels, I don't have that."

Natsu chimed in as he was starting to laugh, "Yea then she tried to use her sexy Lucy pose and the guy only knocked it down to 54,900 jewels."

Happy said, "You're lucky he didn't want to charge you more Lucy."

Lucy said, "Hey!" and Erza couldn't help but laugh.

Happy said, "Send Erza in there, I'm sure she could get him to knock it down way more than that."

Lucy looked like she wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue back for some reason. Erza decided to try and poke a little fun at the blonde wizard, "I'm sure if Lucy's charms didn't work that well I could only get him down to like 35,000 jewels."

Happy laughed and said, "Aye." As Lucy just groaned a little.

The waitress made her way over to the table and put the steak in front of Erza and then seven different fish dishes in front of Happy, Lucy, and Natsu. Lucy looked over at Natsu and he laughed and said to her, "Oh yea I forgot, whenever you send in Happy to order the food all you get is fish."

With a gigantic piece of trout hanging out of his mouth a very muffled, "Aye!" could be heard from the blue cat.

Lucy spun the salmon dish in front of her and said, "Well I guess I don't mind salmon."

The four of them ate and enjoyed their meal, the waitress came over and Erza ordered a piece of cake for dessert. As they were waiting for her dessert two men approached them. The shorter one with dark brown hair and a very expensive looking suit on spoke up and said, "Hello, Fairy Tail wizards we are the merchants looking to hire you. My name is Tavis and this is my associate Findelo."

Erza nodded and stood up as she offered her hand to shake which both men accepted and shook in turn. She said, "Well I'm Erza Scarlet and these are my teammates Lucy, Natsu, and Happy."

He smiled at all of them and then said, "Wow! How lucky we are Findelo, not only are we getting Fairy Tail wizards, but we're getting their very best, Titania, and the Salamander, and the Cosplay Queen."

Lucy said, "Cosplay queen?"

Happy said, "Well you did wear a maid's outfit your very first mission."

Lucy answered, "Geez that was only one mission, and I still don't know how I get called the cosplay girl when I travel with Erza, who's magic is a bunch of sexy little warrior outfits."

Erza turned to Lucy and gave her a madder than usual death stare, which caused Lucy to cower down super low in her chair. Natsu who had laughed at Lucy's observation of Erza leaned in and whispered something in Lucy's ear which made her giggle a little, and made Erza even more agitated with the blonde.

The merchant continued, "Well anyway all kidding aside, as the flier states we have a very important caravan that we need protection for. There has been a lot of bandit activity in this area, and our cargo is much too precious to lose so we need guards. The trip will be a two day trip during which we'll want you guys with the caravan the entire time. If there is no incident we'll pay you 200,000 jewels, if you battle bandits and still get the cargo there on time the reward goes up to 500,000 jewels. If those terms are agreeable we'll head out in the morning. I made arrangements at the local inn for two rooms for you to stay at tonight free of charge. I'll meet you in front of the inn at 8:00 am sharp."

Erza nodded and then said, "That all sounds reasonable, we'll see you in the morning." She held out her hand and he shook it again.

He said, "Thank you for this, I feel so much better knowing such powerful wizards will be accompanying us. As I said I made reservations at the Onibus royal inn for you, and I'll see you in the morning." The two merchants turned and left as the waitress finally made it over with Erza's cake.

Erza started to eat as Lucy asked, "Do you guys know anything about these supposed bandits?"

Natsu said, "I hope there is a whole bunch of them and they attack us first thing, I've been itching for a fight ever since I got off that train."

Lucy shook her head and said, "You're hopeless Natsu, 200,00 jewels even if they don't attack sounds like a nice easy job. I'd much rather just have a safe trip with no battle."

Happy said, "Don't worry Lucy, with Erza and Natsu here a couple bandits will be no problem and think about how many months your share of 500,000 jewels will pay your rent for."

Lucy answered kind of dryly, "Well one quarter of 500,000 jewels really only pays for like two months of my rent, but you are right a couple stupid bandits can't do anything as long as we have Natsu and Erza."

Natsu shook his head excitedly and said, "That's right Lucy's on board so let's go bandit hunting tomorrow."

Erza shook her head at how silly and childish Natsu could be and said in a no-nonsense tone, "Look guys our job is to protect the caravan, nothing more. There will be no bandit hunting Natsu!"

Natsu looked a little disappointed, but he nodded in understanding as Erza continued, "That's not to say we can't pummel some bandits if they are fool enough to attack us."

Natsu perked up at that and Happy said, as he did some silly looking cat karate, "Yea stupid bandits I can't wait to show you how much damage a flying cat can do."

Natsu and Lucy laughed as Erza said, "Whoa there Happy, best not let the bandits see those devastating moves before they attack or you might scare them off. Then Natsu won't have his fun and Lucy won't get her money."

Lucy looked over at Natsu and then said her voice very serious, "Now listen Natsu, and you too Erza. I really need this reward money for rent so please be sure to not destroy anything."

Natsu gave an innocent smile and said in a sheepish voice, "Well I always do try not to destroy stuff."

Lucy looked shocked by the answer, and soon the shock turned to fear as she asked, "You really do try not to destroy stuff?"

Natsu smiled bigger as he answered, "Well yea I always try not to, I'm just too good at destruction though, it comes naturaly."

All four of them laughed at that. Erza ate the rest of her cake as they sat around the table joking like that for a few more hours. Eventually they paid their tab and made their way to the inn where they had the rooms the merchant got for them. They said goodnight as Natsu and Happy made their way to the first room whilst Lucy and Erza would be sharing the second.

Erza sat in a chair at the desk in the room and watched as Lucy took about twenty minutes changing out of her day clothes into her pajamas. After Lucy was done changing Erza stood up and magically requiped into a sexy little purple silk nightgown. Lucy laughed and said, "Uggh Erza, that's so not fair."

Erza laughed and said, "I thought you didn't like my magic?"

Lucy answered, "Oh I was just joking about that. I just don't get how this cosplay girl rumor got started about me."

Erza shrugged and said, "I don't know either." Then she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Lucy followed and also brushed her teeth, after finishing both girls made their way towards their beds and got in under the covers and turned off the light.

A few minutes of silence passed and Erza kept thinking about Lucy and Natsu going into that store. She was crazy curious about Lucy's feelings towards Natsu, and really wanted to ask the blonde girl, but she also didn't want to come off as sounding jealous. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer and she said, "Hey Lucy did you know that MiraJane thinks that you and Natsu would make a cute couple."

Lucy answered, "Yea she's always bugging me about it, telling me I should do something about it. Though she has calmed down some about it ever since Lisanna came back."

Erza continued, "So do you want to do something about it?"

Lucy answered, "Well there was one time when I thought he was going to ask me out, and I got all freaked out, but it turned out he just wanted to borrow one of my spirits. I didn't really decide what I was going to say. Natsu's probably my best friend, and he is cute, but I don't know if I'm ready to have a boyfriend. I don't think I'm gonna do anything, and if he ever asked me out for real, I guess I'll decide then."

Erza smiled, she was afraid she was going to hear Lucy say that she's been trying to get Natsu for weeks now. The much more passive answer that she heard made her feel much better. Erza was pretty sure Natsu wouldn't be making any moves on a girl in the near future, and at least if she wasn't going to tell him how she felt soon, it was a comfort that Lucy was not going to try anything. Lucy mentioning Lisanna did present another hurdle for Erza. The white haired girl definitely was interested in Natsu too, and Erza was pretty sure that unlike Lucy, Lisanna wouldn't be shy about it.

Lucy's voice broke Erza's thoughts as she asked with a small giggle, "Is that the answer you wanted to hear Erza?"

Erza blushed suspicious of what Lucy was implying, "Oh I didn't really care, I was just making conversation."

Lucy just smiled to herself and said, "Ok sure Erza, Goodnight."

Erza said, "Goodnight," and turned over on her side, angry at herself for possibly giving away her secret to Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the third chapter I hope you liked it. Unless I change my mind next chapter should have <strong>**some action (the fighting kind, not the sexy kind) and I hope to put it up early January. Thanks for reading, and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts. Oh yeah and Merry Christmas, or happy holidays if you celebrate something else. **


	4. Chapter 4

Erza leaned against the wall in the shower, letting the hot water just roll down her body. She had been standing like that for about ten minutes now, her mind replaying the disturbing dream she had the previous night. The exact details were a little blurry in her mind, but basically she had gone to Natsu's house to finally confess her feelings to him. She opened the door and the spectacle that greeted her made it feel like a knife had just been ripped through her heart. She saw Natsu in his bed surrounded by a naked Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, MiraJane, and Levy. When she locked her eyes onto his he gave her a very perverted smile and said, "Oh good my little knight has finally arrived to the party, strip down and hop in." Then much to her horror she actually listened to him and took her clothes off and hopped on the bed with him. She then went to kiss him and he laughed and said, "Oh no sweety I only kiss the ones I like." After saying which he immediately gave Lucy the deepest kiss Erza had ever seen.

That dream woke her up in a cold sweat. Erza tried to go back to sleep for about an hour afterwards, but then she finally gave up and hopped in the shower. Finally she turned the nozzle off and stepped out onto the bathmat. Erza wiped the mist off the mirror and looked at her naked body in the mirror. As usual she was quite satisfied, and despite the apparent doubts of her subconscious, stupid dreams she thought to herself, she had no confidence problems. She thought about the few words she had exchanged with Lucy before bed, and was still aggravated about Lucy's comment about "Is that what she wanted to hear".

The last thing Erza wanted was for anyone to know that she was in love with Natsu, and Lucy was a horrible gossip so if she knew, that would basically mean the whole guild would know. But if the whole guild knew then Natsu would find out and then maybe he'd finally make his move. Her eyes glazed over a little as she imagined a confident Natsu walk up to her and say, "I heard you were in love with me Erza, and that just made me so happy. I've felt the same way for a long time now." Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him and then kissed her passionately.

Erza smacked herself in the face, knocking the daydream forcibly from her head. She grabbed a towel off of the rack and started to dry herself off. Today they had a job to do, she couldn't lollygag around like a schoolgirl with a crush, she had to be stern and serious. The rest of her teammates couldn't be counted on to act responsibly during a transport mission; she would need to keep Natsu, Lucy, and Happy on a short leash. It would do her good to be especially hard on Natsu today. Really cracking the whip on him might help to dispel some of Lucy's suspicions about her true feelings towards the dragonslayer.

She finished drying herself off and then requipped into her standard Heart Kreuz Armor. She pulled her sword out of the sheath and examined it closely, making sure it was as sharp as possible. Erza held the blade up to her eye, and then satisfied with the quality slid it back into its sheath. She stepped out of the bathroom and then looked at the clock which said it was 6:45 am. She walked up and then stood over Lucy's bed and slammed her hand down on the mattress and said, "Lucy it's time to get up, we have to meet our clients in an hour."

Lucy shot up and said, "Erza what are you doing in my house?"

Erza laughed and then said in an angry voice, "We're in a hotel Lucy. I'm disappointed that you needed me to wake you up. You are a Fairy Tail Wizard, you represent the guild now Lucy! We can't be late to meet our clients, they expect the best from Fairy Tail."

Lucy looked over at the clock and said, "Geez Erza it's only 6:47, I set my alarm for 7:00."

Erza answered back, "Enough excuses Lucy, now get up and shower. I'm going to the bar to get breakfast I expect to see you down there in thirty minutes; I'll order you a meal."

Erza walked towards the door and then opened the door and turned back to Lucy and said in a commanding tone, "Thirty minutes Lucy."

Lucy swallowed hard and then answered meekly, "Ok Erza, I'll be down there in thirty minutes."

Erza walked out the door and then down the stairs ready to order a little breakfast before her trip. She had a smirk on her face as she thought about Lucy and how the blonde celestial wizard was still afraid of her.

* * *

><p>Lisanna sat at the bar of Fairy Tail's guild house mindlessly flipping through an issue of Sorcerer Magazine. Her sister MiraJane waved at her and gave her a bright smile. She had only been back in Earthland for about two weeks, and in that time her two siblings had barely let her out of their sight.<p>

Lisanna really was so very happy that she was back with her MiraJane and Elfman. However there was a downside to thirteen days of non-stop family love, a downside that had the young white haired girl extremely bummed out at the moment, she never got a chance to have a real reunion with her long time crush Natsu Dragneel. When she was in Edolas she did miss her Earthland siblings, but the MiraJane and Elfman there were very much like her actual ones, so much so that she grew to love them nearly as much. Edolas Natsu was a completely different story.

The Natsu over there could not have been more different than the Natsu she fell for as a little girl. In the first few months she was in the strange world she thought it might not be too bad. She was accepted by the guild and had a good time with her family, and there was a Natsu in the guild so maybe her romantic life could blossom. Then she tried to spend time with him and found that he was absolutely nothing like the pink haired fire-breather she knew.

The Natsu in Edolas had none of the passion or confidence that drew her to the Earthland version. She saw flashes of it when he was driving in his magic truck, but most of the time it was nowhere to be found. She laughed at how ironic that was. Driving in a truck like that would be just about the only time she wouldn't see fire in the eyes of her Natsu. After a few months around Edolas Natsu and around the entire Edolas Fairy Tail she came to accept the fact that in that world she'd never find a man to love like she loved the real Natsu.

Lisanna spent those years alone, cursed to be in a place where she could never be with the man meant for her, and to make it worse she was mocked on a day to day basis with a pale imitation of him. It pained her, but she was slowly moving past it, becoming content with the ennui of a world devoid of magic and more importantly lacking the spark that lit a fire in her heart.

That was why when Lisanna saw her Natsu in Edolas she had to run away. She knew that being around him again would make her fall even harder, and then if he was ripped away from her again she feared she could never recover. She made the decision that day, hiding from him that she would stay away and live out her life with Edolas Fairy Tail rather than chance losing him again. Then at the end of her time in Edolas, as she felt herself being pulled back towards Earthland she felt sad, because she knew that she would never see her friends from there again. Underneath the sadness however was a powerful hope, a hope that her childish dreams of being his wife had a chance to become reality.

The moment Lisanna woke up in Earthland, she was terrified. She was alone in the woods, and none of her Earthland guild mates were anywhere to be seen. Then Pantherlily captured her and dragged her to the clearing where she was re-united with everyone. Unlike when she first opened her eyes in the world she truly belonged to, the moment she saw Natsu, her Natsu standing there, that moment was the happiest of her life. She immediately ran up and tackled and hugged him, and had it not been for her modesty, and the fact that like ten people were watching, she would have given him the hottest kiss any woman had ever given any man.

Lisanna now inwardly cursed at said modesty. At that time she figured that she would have plenty of time to show Natsu how much she missed him once they got back to the guild. Unfortunately she now sat here thirteen days later and nothing that even remotely resembled what she pictured had occurred. Much to her dismay she had barely even been in the same room with Natsu, let alone having him all to herself which is what she longed for. In the five seconds that they were in each other's arms in that clearing, she felt like her heart had been reborn. She forgot how incredible it was to be wrapped in the warmth of Natsu. The physical strength that held you tightly but gently, the smell of the sweetest fire that surrounded him, and the literal heat of a dragon that his body exuded, a heat that stoked the flames of desire which had long been dormant inside of her.

A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined Natsu once again holding her tightly. She pictured herself nuzzling as deep into his chest as possible, and then Natsu put his hand on her cheek and lifted her eyes to meet his. She saw a dazzling intensity behind them, and then Natsu said to her, "Be mine forever Lisanna. The day I built that grave for you I buried my heart there, but now that you've come back to me I can love again, because the only woman I could ever love is you." Immediately after saying those words he leaned down and kissed her.

Lisanna sat there with a blissful smile on her face as her daydream washed over her. She casually flipped the next page of the magazine she was perusing and the picture of Lucy Heartfilia that greeted her on the next page snapped her out of her daze. She didn't really know Earthland Lucy, but she did know that Natsu brought her to the guild and since Lucy joined rarely a day went by where Lucy was not with Natsu.

Lisanna then thought about the relationship between Natsu and Lucy on Edolas. The two of them could not be any more different, but anyone who watched them together could see they were desperately in love with each other. She had not observed Lucy and Natsu here enough together to be sure that they were like that, but the fact that it was even a possibility was a thought too horrifying to even fathom for Lisanna.

Lisanna waved at her sister, motioning her to come near. MiraJane walked over and asked, "What is it Lisanna?"

Lisanna asked, "Do you know when Natsu's going to be back from his mission?"

MiraJane thought about it for a second and then answered, "I think the job was a two day escort mission, so probably three days from now."

Lisanna sighed and with a crestfallen look on her face she stared down at the picture of Lucy, jealous that she was on the mission with the pink haired dragonslayer. MiraJane laughed and said, "Don't worry, three days is not that long, and I promise when he gets back I'll leave you alone for a whole day, and I'll even make sure Elfman does too. I know we've been around you non-stop since you got back, it's just that we're…."

Lisanna shushed her sister and said, "Don't worry about it Mira-nee, I know why, and I'm so glad to be back with you too." She smiled at her older sister and then pulled her in for a hug.

MiraJane pulled back and smiled and said, "I know you haven't gotten a chance to go spend time with him, I'll make sure it happens when he's back."

Lisanna asked, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she was terrified of the answer, "Mira-nee, about Natsu and Lucy. Are they a couple?"

MiraJane laughed at the super cute look of concern that was on her sister's face and answered, "No I'm pretty sure they aren't. Natsu's kind of clueless, and Lucy is kind of shy, especially about guys. I think the only girl Natsu's ever thought of as more than a friend is you sis."

Lisanna smiled, relieved at the answer. MiraJane kept laughing as she continued, saying with a wink, "You better not take too long to make your move though, Lucy's going to fall for him eventually, and I can't help but admit that after all these years Natsu has turned into quite a hunk."

Lisanna pretended to act all offended as she said, "Don't even think about it, Natsu is mine."

MiraJane laughed and pulled her sister into another hug, happy to be joking with her little sister like this again and smiling thinking just how cute of a couple Natsu and Lisanna would make.

* * *

><p>Erza sat alone at the campfire they had set up. She decided to take the first watch as the rest of the party got their rest. The first day of their escort mission had been relatively uneventful. She laughed as she remembered the first hour when Natsu claimed that he could keep up with them by running behind, rather than riding in the cart. Eventually he became just too exhausted and he whined as he finally acquiesced to Erza's insistence that he grow up and ride the damn cart.<p>

Erza was fairly pleased at the way she behaved today. She was convinced that none of her actions today could fuel Lucy's possible suspicions about her true feelings towards Natsu. She had even made sure to keep a constant mental focus to not take any of the lingering looks at him that she occasionally allowed herself. Though she did admit to herself that it was a much easier job when he spent most of the day retching off the back of the cart. She also came down particularly hard on him and Happy for fooling around the few times they did act up.

Erza intended to keep this hardline approach for the duration of the mission hoping to dispel all of Lucy's curiosity by the time they got back to the guild. It would be bad if Lucy went back and talked to MiraJane about her suspicions, because that would spark the white haired girl's curiosity. Lucy was easy enough to fool, and Erza was confident in her ability to keep the blonde in the dark indefinitely, but MiraJane was a different story. She was much more observant and cunning, if she grew suspicious Erza feared that she may eventually be found out.

Suddenly a loud piercing siren like sound burst through the camp, which Erza recognized to be the magic wards she set around the camp going off. Then off to her left she saw a blinding light fast approaching, and then felt the heat of a fireball as she jumped high into the air dodging the explosion that followed as the fireball crashed into where she was sitting just a second ago. She screamed, "Natsu, get up we're under attack." She landed on top of the cart and looked at her surroundings trying to observe just how many enemies there were, and from how many directions were they attacking. She pulled out her sword and readied herself for combat as three shadowy figures approached from the direction of the fireball.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Year everyone, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. There was not as much action as I promised last time, but that's because I finally decided to write the Lisanna part I've been thinking about. I like to keep my chapters at about 2500-3500 words so I thought it best to cut this one off right as the fighting starts. The next chapter will definitely be the first battle in this story. Oh and don't hate me too much for the Lisanna part, this is still going to be an Erza centric fic 90% of the time. I'm sure our red haired knight wouldn't think the battle for Natsu's heart would be worthy if there weren't an adequate rival. I hope to update again in about ten days, I'm actually hoping to update all my stories in the next two weeks. I also had an idea for a Natsu Erza one shot story that I'm hoping to write and post in the near future. I want to be a good soldier and add more than one bullet to the NaZa archives out there since even though I read other Natsu pairings, gun to my head if I had to pick one girl for Natsu it would have to be Erza. Anyway as always I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading my story!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Erza watched as the three figures got closer and they started to come into the light of the fire. The one in the middle who had a long white coat and an open v-neck shirt with a bunch of gaudy gold chains said, "Woohoo, look boys the merchants got smart and hired some protection."

The one on the left who was wearing a ridiculously tight red spandex suit and had a flame burning in his hand answered, "She sure is pretty boss. We ought to thank them, I can't wait to party with her after we rob them."

Erza heard Natsu, Lucy and Happy coming up behind her and the third bandit who was wearing a black leather bondage suit and a zipper mask said, "Looks like she's got some friends."

The bandit with the flaming hand said, "Damn she's got another girl who's almost as pretty, this is one big score boss."

The one in the white coat laughed and said, "Haha, yea it's our lucky night."

Erza said, "We are wizards from Fairy Tail, I give you this one chance to surrender peacefully before I render some justice."

The one in the middle laughed and said, "Haha, boys the red head is a feisty one just like I like it, I call dibs on her, you two can play with the blonde."

Erza said, "I take that as a refusal to surrender, very well have it your way. Natsu take the fire mage, Lucy you get the guy in the black, I'll handle the other one."

Lucy looked at the guy in the bondage outfit and answered, "Man why do I always have to square off against the weirdest one."

Natsu answered, "All right I've been waiting all day for a fight, and he's a fire wizard, this ought to be fun. Happy you go and help Lucy."

Happy said, "Aye!" as he flew over towards the Lucy.

The fire mage on the left ran off towards the left and Natsu took after him.

Lucy summoned Taurus and he appeared making his usual comment about how sexy Lucy looked and then he ran off to battle the bondage wizard.

The boss of the bandits reached into his pockets and pulled out two very large oddly shaped dice. He said, "Fairy Tail wizards huh, maybe this will be fun. I guess you must be Titania, nice to meet you I am Bradigo the gambler, a well known bandit who has terrorized these lands for years. I may need some luck if I'm battling someone as strong as you. Not to worry though, luck is always on my side. It'll be worth it though, I can't wait to see the envious look on all my buddies faces when I bring you home as my slave. " He gave a wide creepy smile and then threw both of the dice right in front of Erza.

Erza laughed and said, "You think a weakling like you can beat me, I tell you what if I lose to a pathetic nobody like you I'll offer no resistance and become your willing slave."

Right as she finished talking the dice which were thrown in front of her started to glow and in their place two grossly fat ten foot tall creatures wielding massive clubs grew up from the ground. Bradigo's smile grew even wider and said, "OOOh double ogres, what a good role, see I told you Fairy Queen, luck always is on my side."

Erza laughed and said confidently, "You obviously have no idea who you are dealing with if you think a couple of ogres are going to give me any trouble." She then requipped out of her standard Heart Kreuz Armor and into her seldom used Battle Ogress Armor, which consisted of some very basic leather sandals, a tan fur sarong, and a fur bikini top. Her hair was done up in a beehive style. She also had a club that was nearly as gigantic as the ones the ogres had.

The first ogre turned and said, "Ooh Grok she pretty."

Erza landed in front of the two ogres and then ducked under a wild swing from the first ogre, and then a second later stepped out of the way as the second ogres club came crashing down towards her.

The ogre said, "Wow she fast too." A second before Erza swung her club and smashed him right in the chin. He dropped down unconscious and then disappeared as the magic that called him faded. The other ogre once again tried a clumsy swing which Erza easily dodged and then jumped up into the air and smashed her club right on top of his head. That ogre also slumped to the ground and disappeared.

Erza turned to look at her opponent Bradigo and saw that his confident smirk was gone, replaced by a look of doubt. He tried to keep up a brave face as he said, "Well done but let's see if I can't get a better roll this time." He threw his two dice again and watched hopefully as they landed on the ground in front of Erza. This time they landed right at her feet and she saw a symbol of a cloud start to glow on one and the other one had a symbol of a snake that also started to glow. Suddenly the dice disappeared and in their place a huge cobra appeared and then it started to rain. Erza laughed again and said, "I don't think I've ever fought against a wizard with such pathetic magic."

She then requipped back into her normal everyday Heart Kreuz Armor and pulled out her sword. The cobra lunged at her and she quickly swung her sword and decapitated it, watching it's magic fade away just like the ogre's did. She then said, "Playtime's over." She lunged at Bradigo.

Bradigo said, "Fucking rain cloud, of all times to get the fucking rain cloud."

Erza approached him and he threw what looked like a playing card at her. She swung her sword at him and as it was about to hit him the card turned into a metal shield and blocked her attack. She tried again, but the shield stayed floating in front of him and expertly blocked every single strike she made. He threw another card at her and a gun magically appeared from it and started to shoot at Erza. She dodged the first bullet, but the second one hit her breastplate. Bradigo let out a loud boisterous laugh and said, "Haha, not even the great Titania of Fairy Tail can dodge my Ace of Guns."

Erza looked down as she heard the bullet bounce off of her breastplate, but she didn't even see a scuff mark. Mad at herself for letting an attack from a loser like this hit her she went after him full throttle. She thought the look Bradigo's face was priceless as he was stunned by the fact that his attack did nothing. Erza used her forearm to bash the shield out of the way and then swung the hilt of her sword and conked it right on the top of the gambler's head. She saw his eyes glaze over as the blow to his head completely knocked him out.

Erza took off his coat, since all of his magic tricks seem to come from there, and then summoned up some rope to bind his hands and feet. After making sure that he was properly restrained Erza then decided to check up on Lucy so she rushed off towards the direction she and the bondage gear wizard had gone off to. Erza wasn't particularly worried about it though, considering how weak "the boss" had been she was certain that even Lucy could handle one of his underlings. Lucy may not have been as strong as Natsu or herself, but she was still a Fairy Tail wizard and a member of Team Erza. Ok Erza knew some people called it team Natsu which did kind of annoy Erza because she was clearly the leader, but anyway Lucy as an teammate of Erza would not be bested by such a weak and pathetic bandit.

Just as Erza expected when she did come upon Lucy she saw the blonde there high fiving Happy as Taurus stood over the unconscious bandit with his hoof on his butt giving a muscle man pose. Taurus said as he flexed his biceps and said, "Miss Lucy since I did such an excellent job protecting your perfect body, maybe you can give me just a peek."

Lucy said, "Eww gross Taurus, why do you always have to be such a perv."

Taurus answered, "I just can't help it Miss Lucy, your figure is just the best I've ever seen."

Erza cut in, "Taurus, why don't you ever listen to your master and stop talking about her body like that."

Taurus turned and said, "Oh my Mistress Erza, I'm so sorry, I've been a very naughty bull, why don't you come over here and spank me." He then stuck his gigantic cow butt out towards Erza.

Lucy screamed at him, "That's it Taurus, it's one thing being a super weird pervert to me, but I'm not gonna let you act that way towards my friends. Be gone, and I'm not going to summon you for a couple weeks so stop being such a creep."

Taurus said, "No please Miss Lucy I can't go a few weeks without seeing those….." and then he disappeared as Lucy sent him back to the celestial world.

Erza laughed and said, "I see you handled yourself Lucy."

Lucy said, "Oh yea, this guy was a real wimp."

Happy said, "Yea he was a wimp, I finished him off with a flying cat kick."

Lucy said under her breath, "Well actually Taurus knocked him out with his axe, and then you kicked him Happy."

Happy seemed not to hear her comment or at least not to care as he dramatically recreated his flying kick for Erza.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she said with dollar signs in her eyes, "Well it was nice to have a mission go as easy as this for once, and we didn't even destroy anything so we can take the full reward."

Erza laughed and said, "Don't be too quick about that Lucy, Natsu hasn't come back yet and he's the number one destroyer in the guild."

Lucy swallowed hard and said, "Yea you're right Erza, who knows what kind of trouble he caused."

Like he heard that he was being talked about Natsu jumped down right between Erza and Lucy with the bandit he fought slumped unconscious on his shoulder. He said in a whiny voice, "Oh man both you finished with your guys too, I was hoping to have a little more fun, I barely started to get fired up and my guy was out cold."

Lucy asked hopefully, "Your fight didn't take long than, so please tell me that means you didn't do anything to the caravan?"

Natsu said, "Nah, I was hoping to maybe throw this guy through it, but like I said he barely even put up a fight."

Lucy jumped up for joy and said, "Yay I can pay my rent this month."

Happy landed on the ground next to Lucy and started doing a little dance and also started to sing, "It's that time of the month and for once Lucy has the money. No more being a lazy slacker Lucy can by me all the fish I want, and Natsu can move in that home gym he just bought."

Lucy looked over at Happy and said, "That song didn't even rhyme or anything Happy, what was that?"

Happy said, "It's my new Lucy finally pays the rent song."

Lucy said, "Finally, you make it sound like I never pay it, I was only late with it that one time, and that was Natsu and Gray's fault, I was going to have the money until the two of them wrecked the client's house. And wait what was that about a home gym getting moved into my house?"

Natsu smiled and said, "Oh yea it's awesome it's got a weight bench and like fifteen different barbells, it'll fit perfectly in your bedroom. It's also got this cool bar you can hang in a doorframe and do pull ups on. I measured it and we're lucky it's an exact match for the doorframe in your bedroom. It will be great Lucy I'll come over every morning and work out, then we can have breakfast together. I'll bring it over once we get back, and then every morning seven am I'll be there."

Lucy looked horrified as she said in a deflated voice, "Every morning. Seven am. My bedroom."

Natsu put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed hard and said, "That's right Lucy, what could be better."

Happy said, "Yea there are even a couple little barbells so I'll be there pumping iron too, Aye."

Erza couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Lucy's face. She used to at times get annoyed by Natsu's childish antics, but now she appreciated them even more. It's what made Natsu Natsu and he was the strongest, most loyal, and sweetest man in the world, and she longed for the day when she could let him know how she felt. She wasn't too happy about Natsu going to Lucy's every morning though, the more time the two of them spent together the more dangerous it was something could happen between them so she decided to talk to Natsu about only going to Lucy's a couple of times a week. Erza spoke up and said, "All right guys, we're still on a mission. These may not be the only bandits, everyone back to bed we're getting up at seven am to start moving again. Natsu you take the next watch."

Natsu said, "All right Erza." Then Erza and Lucy and Happy headed back into the tent set up for sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone that was chapter 5. I know the fight was short, but these guys were just some minor villains nowhere near the caliber of Fairy Tail wizards. This chapter was sort of a practice run for me as a writer. I haven't written too many action scenes in my stories, and somewhere in the next couple of chapters here I plan on introducing a dark guild that will be the real villains in this story. So eventually there will be a lot of battles in this fic. I hope to update again in like ten days or so. Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Lisanna heard a knock on her door, and she looked over at her clock which showed it was just past eight in the morning. She groaned, "Ugh what is it?"

MiraJane opened the door and went over to her closet and hung up a garment bag on it as she said, "Wake up sleepy head, today's the big day. Natsu's team is supposed to be back early this afternoon."

Lisanna said, "Come on Sis it's only eight, you didn't need to wake me up this early to tell me something I already knew."

MiraJane laughed and said, "I didn't wake you up to tell you that, I wanted to give you a present before I headed off to the guild."

Lisanna always liked presents so hearing that she perked up and kicked her legs over the side of the bed and got up saying, "Ooh what is it?"

MiraJane laughed and said, "Well I know today is your big date so I had a new dress made for you, it looks just like that little lavender one you used to wear when you and Natsu played house all those years ago. I hoped it would bring up some feelings of nostalgia for him."

Lisanna smiled and said, "That's so nice Mira-nee, Thanks." She then ran over and hugged her sister.

Lisanna pulled back and then asked, "But isn't that dress a little too childish? I want Natsu to stop thinking of me as that little girl and to start looking at me like the woman he wants to make his girlfriend."

MiraJane laughed at her sister's response and gave a little wink as she said, "Oh don't worry about that, I had the tailor make a few strategic cuts that will have even someone as oblivious as Natsu realize that you're no little girl anymore."

Lisanna gave a little jump of excitement and pulled her older sister in for an even bigger hug. Lisanna ran over to the bag and started to open it and look at the dress. She blushed a little as she saw that where there used to be a lot of fabric over the front there was now a gigantic hole that would show off an ample amount of cleavage. Not to mention the fact that it was cut so short it would barely reach the top of her thighs, and there was also a little slit on both sides of the bottom of the dress. Lisanna said, "Wow sis, don't you think this is a bit much?"

MiraJane laughed again and answered, "Remember you're trying to turn on Natsu. Have you ever seen the skimpy little outfits Lucy wears around him all the time, or those sexy warrior princess outfits Erza Requips to? I don't think I've ever seen him take a second look, so getting him to notice your feminine charm is going to take some work."

Lisanna frowned a little and MiraJane gave her a re-assuring hug as she said, "That doesn't mean I don't think he's interested in you sis. He's just a dunderhead. So all that really means is that you're probably going to have to do all the work, but don't give up I just know that you and Natsu would be the cutest couple in all of Fairy Tail. Don't leave any room for him to misinterpret, just get him alone and then give him a kiss he'll never forget."

Lisanna smiled and said, "Thanks for your help Mira-nee, I have just the perfect idea of where to go."

MiraJane smiled and said, "Great, I even talked Elfman into taking Happy on a manly fishing trip this afternoon so neither of them should get in your way, and I also talked Levy into taking Lucy out for tea, so you should have Natsu all to yourself all day long."

Lisanna said, "Thanks sis, you're the greatest, I don't know what I'd do without you."

MiraJane answered laughing, "You'll never have to find out."

MiraJane then turned super serious for a second and said in a stern tone, "Just remember there's one thing I need for you to do tonight when you get home that is of utmost importance."

Lisanna looked scared for a second and swallowed hard as she asked, "What is it?"

MiraJane smiled a huge smile and said, "You need to tell me all the juicy details of yours and Natsu's perfect date."

Lisanna laughed and was hugged one last time by MiraJane before the older girl turned away and said, "Come to the guild by noon, hopefully he should be getting there around that time." Then MiraJane made her way out the door and towards Fairy Tail to start her work day.

* * *

><p>Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all four walked into the guild around one o'clock in the afternoon. Lucy still had dollar signs in her eyes as she was ecstatic about finally getting through a mission and getting the full reward. She talked the whole train ride home about how it would be much better for all of them and Fairy Tail's reputation if every mission went like that.<p>

Happy flew over to the bar and said throwing a one thousand jewel bill on it and said, "I'll take the biggest fish you've got. Aye."

Levy came over and said, "Lu-chan, I found this quaint little coffee shop just out of town I wanted to try. I also had some ideas about the next chapter of your book."

Lucy smiled and said, "That sounds great Levy. It'll be my treat. This is the first mission where Natsu, or Erza for that matter (Though the part about Erza was barely a whisper), didn't destroy anything."

Levy looked shocked and asked, "Oh my gosh Natsu are you all right?"

Natsu just grunted and said, "Yea those bandits were just too weak, I was just getting all fired up and they were already out of it."

Natsu then called up to the bar, "Hey Mira is that pervert Gray here? I need someone to beat up on."

MiraJane laughed and answered, "No Natsu he's still out on that mission with Juvia."

Happy cooed at the bar "OOOh he liiiikes her."

Lucy said, "Well thanks guys I'll see you later I'm going to go have a drink with Levy."

Natsu said, "Ok Lucy later, I'll see you tomorrow morning when I bring over that new gym you wanted."

Lucy looked dumbfounded as she said under her breath, "That I wanted?"

Happy called out saying, "Bye Lucy, I'll stop by tonight and drop off all the fish I'm going to buy for your house. Aye."

Levy grabbed Lucy and dragged her out saying, "Just ignore it Lu-chan they'll probably forget about it once you're gone."

Lucy said sheepishly as she closed the door to the guild behind her, "I hope you're right."

Erza made her way over to the table in the corner that she usually sat at as she watched Natsu walk up to the bar. She watched as he sat next to Happy and then she saw Lisanna who was wearing a tiny little dress that would have made even Cana feel underdressed, come over and sit next to him. She saw as Lisanna put her tiny little hand on Natsu's bicep and start to slowly stroke it. Erza felt the heat in her body rise as she saw Lisanna lean in close to Natsu and whisper something in his ear.

Erza grabbed the fork on the table in her hand and started to squeeze it with an angry look on her face. She felt silly for worrying about Lucy now. While it was true that Lucy and Natsu did often flirt with each other it was all basically innocent and playful fun between two friends. Watching Lisanna now, her body leaning far too closely into him, had anything but the look of innocence. Thankfully Natsu seemed ignorant of it, Erza was surprised at how often she was grateful he was a complete blockhead.

MiraJane put a piece of strawberry cheesecake down in front of her and said, "Geez Erza, I'm sorry it took me a minute to see you over here. You don't have to stare at the bar like you want to murder me with that fork."

Erza laughed and said, "Oh sorry Mira, I was thinking about something else, thanks for the cake."

Mira smiled and said, "No problem. Oh yeah, the master said he wanted to talk to you as soon as you got back, he said it was important."

Erza said, "The master needs to speak to me, where is he?"

MiraJane answered, "He's upstairs sitting by the S-class board."

Erza stood up and walked towards the stairs. She couldn't help but notice as she walked by Natsu that Lisanna had moved her other hand and it was now resting on his knee. Lisanna was going to be a problem. While Lucy's feelings may be mixed about Natsu it seemed as if the white haired girl was certain about hers. It also appeared that she was looking to make up for lost time after being in Edolas for these past years. Erza stomped up the stairs her brain searching for an answer to this newest problem that didn't include weapons.

Erza hit the second floor and saw the master sitting by himself at a table by the request board drinking a beer. Erza said, "Master, Mira said that you needed to see me about something important."

The master said, "Oh yes Erza, sit down."

Erza sat down in front of Makarov and looked down at him.

He started to speak, "Erza, I've had a request from a very powerful former friend of mine. It's an S-class mission of the most dangerous nature, and he has asked for you specifically."

A dangerous mission that she was requested specifically for, she found this quite interesting so she asked, "What is this mission exactly?"

Makarov said, "I'm not going to force you to take it if you don't want to Erza. It's not important, the man who asked me for this fell out of my favor long ago."

Erza answered, "There is no mission I would be afraid to take master. You must think it is of some value since you've called me up here."

Makarov laughed as he said, "That's just the answer I'd expect from you Erza. So the mission is actually a very simple one. The friend who's asked for the favor is a celestial wizard, and he has discovered the location of a key thought to be lost hundreds of years ago. It's supposedly within the tomb of the legendary evil wizard Kantukaras."

Erza gasped a little at the name, "You mean Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer? I don't understand. He had his own type of forbidden blood magic, he wasn't a celestial wizard why would he have a celestial gate key?"

Makarov shrugged as he answered, "I have no answers for your questions. I don't know why Kantukaras would have been buried with such a key. I'm sure you are aware that the small island his tomb is located on is said to be cursed."

Erza laughed and said, "It will take more than a boogey man story to keep me away."

Makarov said, "I knew that it would take more than a legendary curse to dissuade you from a mission. Actually the curse or the tomb is not what I'm worried about, it's the fact that he asked for you specifically for the mission."

Erza looked puzzled as she answered, "What do you mean master, I don't think it's strange that he would want me. It's a well known fact that I'm one of the strongest S-Class wizards in Fairy Tail."

Makarov smiled as he answered, "I have never nor will I ever doubt your strength Erza. But you know not of the man who made this request, and if my suspicions are correct the entire mission may just be a farce. I think this could be some sort of trap designed to catch you."

Erza seemed surprised by the master's statement and asked, "What would he want with me?"

Makarov answered, "I don't know. The whole thing seems very fishy to me, so it would not offend me at all if you refused this mission. In fact I as the master of Fairy Tail would advise that you do."

Erza laughed and said, "This mission sounds very interesting. And if it is all just a ploy to get me, I want to find out for myself why anyone would go through all this trouble. So despite your advice master I have no choice but to take on this mission."

Makarov held out the request slip and gave it to her and said, "I had no doubt that this was how this conversation would play out, here is the request slip with all the details. I will allow you take this mission, but one thing that you must agree to and I will not budge on this."

Erza curious asked, "What is that Master?"

Makarov answered, "I'm ordering you to bring Natsu and Gray. If it is all a trap I want you to have some back-up."

Erza said "That is acceptable master, but Gray is still out on his last mission?"

Makarov said, "He should be back by tonight."

Erza asked, "What about Happy and Lucy?"

Makarov said, "Anyone else who wants to go is fine, but you must bring at the very least Gray and Natsu."

Erza said, "That's fine I'll let them know about the details, thank you master."

Erza turned and walked away back in the direction of the stairs as the master called out, "Erza if this is all a trap, be careful. There are powerful forces at work here."

Erza turned back and smiled, "Worry not Master, I would never shame Fairy Tail by being caught in such an obvious trap." She then walked down the stairs. When she hit the first floor again she saw that Cana had come in to start her daily drink-athon, but her teammates had all disappeared. She decided to head over to Natsu's to let him and Happy know about the S-class mission she had agreed to go on with them.

Erza made her way out of town and up the little hill that Natsu's and Happy's house sat on. She was still very intrigued by the master's notion that this mission was a sham, and she very much looked forward to beating the answers out of whomever was fool enough to try and capture her. Once she finally reached his door she kicked it in and said, "Natsu I've got an S-class mission for you."

She noticed that the house was in its usual disheveled state, but it seemed like neither of the owners were present at the moment. She shouted one more time, "Natsu." Satisfied that he was not home she decided to go check and see if he and Happy were at the pond where they often went to fish. She made her way down the other side of the hill towards the pond and heard as she was walking by a small path off of the main path a voice that sounded like Natsu's coming from it. She turned down the smaller path and followed it until she saw up ahead of her Natsu and Lisanna looking at a small hut and a gravestone. Erza remembered now, this was where Natsu and Lisanna raised Happy's egg together as kids. It was also where he built his own grave for her back when they all thought she had died.

Erza felt guilty as she watched the two of them, and she wanted to turn away and go back to the guild. Unfortunately the new jealous part of her that had been growing these past few months would not let her body move. She just needed to hide in the trees and see what was going to happen.

Lisanna said, "Mira told me that you built this for me out here. She said you were really upset when you thought I was dead."

Natsu said, "Well yeah Lisanna, you were one of my closest friends and all of a sudden you were gone. I really missed you."

Lisanna leaned her body against Natsu's and said, "I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't want to make you feel bad."

Natsu smiled and said, "Well it's all great now Lisanna because you're back where you belong at Fairy Tail, with all of your friends."

Lisanna said a little saddened, "Yea with all my friends. Am I really just a friend to you Natsu?"

Natsu looked confused by the question as he said, "Of course Lisanna, everyone at Fairy Tail is my friend."

Lisanna started to cry as she turned away from Natsu and said, "Oh so I'm just like everybody else, huh Natsu."

Erza smacked her head both at how stupid Natsu was, and at how manipulative Lisanna was being. She did have to admit that watching this scene in front of her did not quell any of her own concerns about having this same sort of "love confession" with the pink haired dragonslayer. More importantly though she knew that once Natsu did finally wake up and see what was going on with Lisanna, that she would not like the results.

Natsu reached out and grabbed Lisanna turning her back around to face him and said, "What's wrong Lisanna, of course you're my friend. You are one of my best friends. I'm so happy you're back with me."

Lisanna collapsed into his chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Lisanna said, "I thought about you every day I was in Edolas, Natsu. I remembered how the happiest I've ever been was when I was with you in this hut pretending to be husband and wife."

She pulled out of his hug and stared her gigantic blue eyes into his little black beady ones and then took his hand in hers. She placed his hand right above her left breast and said, "Do you feel my heart racing Natsu. The first time I felt this was when you walked through the doors at Fairy Tail in Edolas, and it's started going crazy like this every time I've been around you since. I missed you every day in Edolas, but it wasn't until I got to be with you again that I fully understood what I was missing."

Natsu still had the look of confusion on his face that was magnified by the blush he was sporting from having Lisanna hold his hand almost on her breast. He said, "I don't know what you're saying Lisanna."

Lisanna sighed as she said, "I know when we were in this hut before I disappeared we were young Natsu. But I've grown up. I told myself in Edolas that if I ever got to be around you again I'd stop being such a wimp and I'd tell you how I really felt."

Natsu asked his voice laced with concern, "Are you Ok Lisanna? Do you feel sick or something is that what you need to tell me?"

Lisanna groaned in frustration as she said, "No you idiot, I'm not sick physically. What I'm sick of is just being your friend."

Natsu looked hurt as she said that and Lisanna laughed as she said, "I see you haven't gotten any smarter in all these years." She then used her hand to slide his hand down so that it was completely covering her breast, and she pushed it so that he would feel her soft flesh and then she got on her tippy toes and leaned into him and gave him a gigantic kiss. He was surprised at first, but soon happily returned the kiss that lasted for a good minute.

Lisanna pulled back and with a gigantic smile said, "I don't want to be your friend anymore Natsu, I want to be your girlfriend."

Erza felt like a hot poker had just been stabbed through her heart as she watched the two of them kiss again. She turned around and ran as fast as she could down the path back towards Magnolia. Why did she have to watch that, how could she be so stupid to think that could have been her who Natsu was kissing. She felt tears start to form in her eyes as she thought to herself, he'll never see you as any more than his bullying big sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was chapter six I hope you enjoyed it. I made up that legendary evil wizard the master was talking about. I also think I made up the term Sanguinemancer, which would mean Blood Wizard. That could be a word though I'm not sure. I will take this time to remind you that this is an Erza and Natsu story where Erza is the main character. That doesn't mean that there won't be some speed bumps along the way of our favorite couple getting together. But if you feel the need to flame at me for this Natsu and Lisanna part I guess I'll have to take it, I just hope it doesn't kill your interest in the story. I hope to update again sometime in the second week of February and I'm going to try and update all my other stories by that time too. Thanks again for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts. I really do appreciate all the nice things you guys and girls have said about this story. It makes me want to work hard to keep this just as good as you all seem to think it is. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Erza kept walking through the town until she hit the spot by the river that she used to come to think in her first days at the guild. Back in the days before she had made friends in Fairy Tail, back when she was the weird new girl who wore armor. She walked down the slope of the hill and then sat down at her usual place a few feet up from the water.

Erza looked out at the gentle ripples of water and thought about how it had been years since she came to sit at this spot by herself. In those days she came here to think about how much she had been hurt by Jellal, and how much she missed her other friends like Sho and Wally. Now she was here again, feeling those same feelings of betrayal and loneliness. She took in a deep sigh, knowing that she was just being melodramatic. Natsu had not betrayed her in anyway, and she still had all of the same friends now as she did twenty minutes ago before she saw Natsu and Lisanna kiss.

What really got too Erza was that the pain she felt in her heart burned just as painfully as it did back then when she truly was alone. She knew that watching Lisanna and Natsu together that he did nothing at all to betray her, as she had never even had enough courage to let him know how she felt, yet she was still mad at him. She also knew that if anyone was in the wrong here it was her. She was the one who hid in the bushes and spied on two of her friends in such a private and intimate moment.

Erza grabbed a rock off the ground and threw it into the water, watching it skip across the water. She thought to herself as she saw the pebble finally sink into the river how pathetic she was when it came to love. The first man she loved betrayed her, banished her, warped all of her friends against her, and then tried to kill her. That crippling experience made her too apprehensive to let Natsu know about her feelings for him, and now she was miserable having been preempted by one of her guild mates. She would have to go by day after day witnessing Natsu and Lisanna grow closer and closer whilst she would be stuck watching and wishing that she could replace the white haired girl.

Erza just didn't understand how she who had been so successful in almost every aspect of her life; could be so completely hopeless in this aspect of it. Her earlier failures with Jellal she could blame on outside forces, and his being corrupted by a supernatural entity beyond her control. In her most recent failure with Natsu however she knew that she had no one to blame but herself. That night at the Tower of Heaven when Natsu saved her not only from death, but also from the demons that had haunted her heart for all these years; she was convinced that she saw love in his eyes as he held her. She saw the pain he felt at the thought of losing her, and knew what crazy lengths he went to so that he could save her from herself. She wished he hadn't spent those next few days after the Tower was destroyed passed out.

Erza was ready to tell him and show him how much she needed and wanted him immediately after they got back to the Akane resort after the Tower collapsed. Unfortunately for her in those days he spent recovering; Erza convinced herself that Natsu wasn't ready to be with her in the way she wanted him to be. Looking back on it now though, she realized that it was really her own fears that stopped her. The wounds on her heart that had been buried for years were ripped open anew and were once again fresh. She needed Natsu more in those days then she ever needed anyone in her life. She was just too afraid that she was wrong about what she saw Natsu's eyes that night, and to find out then that she was not the woman he wanted would have destroyed her already trampled on heart. So she decided to play it safe, keep Natsu at an arms length like she always had, because she knew that if it ever really mattered Natsu would be there for her. Natsu would always be there for her. Even now when he was with another girl; Erza knew that Natsu would always be there to save her.

A few tears started to fall from her natural eye as she knew the frustrating thing was that what Erza needed from him now wasn't to be saved. She needed to be touched, and kissed, and held in his arms. She spent so many years with her heart locked away, but now that Natsu had unknowingly ripped open the cage around her heart she longed for the things most ordinary nineteen year old woman did. She yearned for the feel of a man's touch against her naked flesh, and for her only Natsu's touch would suffice. Unluckily for Erza she was not Lisanna, so that would not be happening any time soon, she'd have to be content with more days like this alone watching the water flow past.

From up on the hill she heard Gray's familiar voice call out, "Hey Erza! It's been a long time since I've seen you sitting here by yourself."

Erza wiped the tears away from her eye, before she turned and watched as Gray sauntered down the hill. She thought back on the day that he found her like this years ago when they were still kids. She smiled at the memory of him storming down here all worked up and angry that day, and then how when he saw she was crying he got all flustered and treated her as nicely as young Gray Fullbuster could. That was the day that she made her first real friend at Fairy Tail, that was the day that she finally felt at home in Magnolia and Fairy Tail.

Gray had always been one of Erza's closest allies and true friends throughout the years. He was one of the few people, like Natsu or the master, with whom she would feel comfortable talking about her feelings or showing her softer side, yet for some reason she still didn't want to talk to Gray about Natsu and why she was so upset right now. Gray plopped down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and said, "What's got you down Erza? I know you wouldn't be sitting here like this unless something was on your mind."

Erza looked over and saw that somehow in the ten seconds between him sitting down and finishing his statement he had managed to take his pants off so she stared at him with an angry glare and answered, "First off Gray, if any other man had come here and put there arm around me after they'd taken off their pants; I'd kill them."

Gray looked down slightly panicked and said, "Oh crap."

Erza continued, "But seeing as it's you and it's just your usual perverted bad habit I'll let it slide, secondly just because I'm sitting here doesn't necessarily mean something is wrong."

Gray just nodded and said, "Sure Erza, if you don't want to tell me, it's fine."

Erza sighed, happy that Gray was a good enough to friend to know that something really was bothering her, but also knew to leave it be just like she wanted. She then quickly changed the topic to him as she asked, "So how'd your mission with Juvia go?"

She noticed a slight blush form on his cheeks, something that was very unusual from the ever confident Gray, as he answered, "It was a success, we found the missing pendant."

Erza laughed and said, "I don't care about the mission, I mean what happened with Juvia?"

Gray shrugged and said, "A true gentleman doesn't talk about such matters."

Erza gave another laugh at his answer and punched him on the arm as she said, "Well good job Gray, that's all I needed, I can get all the juicy details from Juvia tonight."

Gray looked kind of scared as he asked, "You and Juvia talk about stuff like that?"

Erza nodded and said, "Yup all the time Levy and I go to Juvia's room for tea and talk about things, and since Juvia's the host Gray-sama (Erza said Gray's name in a very poor imitation of Juvia's voice) is one of the most frequent topics of conversation."

Gray swallowed hard and asked, "All the time?"

Erza nodded and said, "That's right Juvia and I have become really close since she joined Fairy Tail and became my neighbor in Fairy Hills. That means you better be treating her right Gray, or else you'll have to answer to me." Her voice turned ominous and threatening during the last part.

Gray just nodded and said, "Of course, of course."

Erza said, "Speaking of missions, I've got a new S-class one that I need your help on Gray."

Gray answered quickly, "No problem Erza, you know I'm always ready to help you out."

Erza said, "Good, good. I'm going to need Natsu's help too, and maybe Lucy. You can ask Juvia too if she wants to come, it never hurts to have another strong wizard with us."

Erza stood up and said, "That's good Gray, thank you. I have some business I have to attend to now, I'll fill you in on the details tomorrow at the guild, we'll have lunch. I'll talk to Natsu and Lucy myself before then, like I said Juvia is welcome to join too. If you want to bring her just make sure she meets us for lunch tomorrow."

Gray nodded and said, "Sure, lunch tomorrow, I'll be there. It will be exciting to go on another S-class mission even if we have to bring flame brain."

Erza laughed at Gray's insult of Natsu and asked playfully, "I thought you two were the best of friends?"

Gray grunted and then responded, "Just because we're friends doesn't mean he isn't an idiot."

Erza laughed again and said, "Fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow Gray."

Gray waved and said later as it appeared he was going to sit at that spot for a little longer, so Erza started to make her way up the hill. She knew that she was going to have to go to Natsu's again eventually, but she also knew that she couldn't handle walking in on anything more going down between Lisanna and Natsu, so she decided to go to Lucy's. The blond was out with Levy for the afternoon so that meant Erza could go and take a relaxing bath at her house while she waited for her. It would also give her the chance to read the next few chapters of Lucy's novel, which was surprisingly decent. Her blonde friend was not as hopeless a writer as Erza suspected that she would be, but Lucy was still too shy to officially show it to Erza so she had to sneak peeks at it when Lucy wasn't around. She hoped the new chapters had some romance, since she wasn't getting the fix she needed in real life at least she could read about some fluffy moments with the Natsu-esque character in Lucy's novel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the next chapter, I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short, but I hit a point where I still have to decide what I want to do in the next few chapters. I knew I wanted to write that scene with Erza and Gray by the river, but now I'm still trying to decide whether I jump right into the mission or have a few more chapters with Erza being jealous of Lisanna and Natsu around the guild. I also haven't figured out if I want to bring Lisanna along with them, so like I said I've got to do a lot of thinking about the next few chapters. I did want to update though, so I wrote the part I was sure about, I hope it was enjoyable. I'm not sure when I'll update again. Sometimes when I hit these plot crossroads I can figure it out in a few days, other times it takes a few weeks. Plus I'll be working on my other stories so my next update probably won't be until early March, but you never know I could get inspired and write something sooner. Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The moon and the starts were bright in the sky as Erza made her way towards Natsu and Happy's house for the second time that day. Her hair was still wet from the long and relaxing bath she had enjoyed at Lucy's while she waited for the blonde girl to get home. When Erza told Lucy about the mission she seemed a little worried at first, but said that since they were all teammates of course she would go. That was the sort of answer she had expected from Lucy, who in a short time had become one of Erza's closest and most trusted friend.

There was a second thing plaguing Erza's mind as she was at Lucy's, and with every step she took closer towards Natsu's house it creeped deeper and deeper into the recesses of her mind; and that was the kiss she witnessed between Natsu and Lisanna. While talking with Lucy Erza was burning on the insides to talk about what she saw, but she fought that urge not wanting to explain why she had been spying on Natsu. She knew that the walls of Fairy Tail were super gossipy, and seeing as this incident involved the sister of the gossip queen MiraJane, Erza knew that she would not have to wait long to talk about it anyway.

Not that she really wanted to talk about it. She wanted to talk about it if Lucy was going to tell her that there was no chance that the two of them could work out. She wanted everyone in the guild to say that there was no way that Natsu and Lisanna were right for each other. She wanted Natsu to come in tomorrow and tell everyone it was all a mistake, and that he and Lisanna couldn't date because he was in love with someone else.

Erza gave a defeated chuckle to herself as she dispelled that fantasy scenario from her brain. She knew that tomorrow when the guild found out about Natsu and Lisanna, all she would hear would be things like, "Finally." And "Aww they are so cute together." And "I knew this would happen ever since Happy was born." In fact Erza knew that she alone, and well maybe Lucy a little, would be sitting in the corner with the biggest and fakest smile she could muster watching the new happy couple be celebrated as her heart crumbled into hollow little pieces.

Erza saw Natsu's house appear in the distance and she felt a panic spread through her body. What if Lisanna wasn't gone? What if after their romantic little walk and kiss, they had really decided to take things to the next level? A mental image of Natsu lying back on his bed as Lisanna in her skimpy little dress straddled him ran through her mind. She watched as they kissed again and then cringed as she watched Natsu's hand move to Lisanna's breast and then heard the white haired girl moan in pleasure. She heard Lisanna beg, "Please Natsu I don't want to wait anymore, make me yours, and only yours forever."

Natsu pounced up from his bed and twisted her around so now she was pinned to the bed and he was aggressively positioned with his pelvis firmly in between her spread legs. Natsu looked down and cupped her cheek as he said, "You always have and always will be the only girl for me Lisanna."

Erza shook her head to dispel the painful thoughts she was having and wiped a fresh tear from her natural eye as she took the final steps into Natsu's yard and approached his door. The voice of reason inside of her argued that both Natsu and Lisanna were much too innocent and inexperienced to have taken things that far so quickly, and trusting in that she composed herself and put on her usual stern look as she knocked hard on the door.

After about thirty seconds the door swung open and Happy was floating in the air there as he said, "Oooh Erza what are you doing here."

He then looked at her face and started to panic as he said, "It wasn't me Erza, it was Natsu."

Erza couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside at how quickly Happy threw Natsu under the bus despite not knowing the reason she was here. Erza spoke up and said, "Don't worry Happy, I'm only here to talk to you and Natsu about an S-class mission I need you guys to come on."

Natsu walked out of the kitchen and stopped instantly as soon as he saw Erza standing in the doorway. Erza stared ahead at him and was surprised to see him duck his eyes to avoid her gaze. In all of the years she had known Natsu she couldn't ever remember him acting like that. She heard him say, "Oh Hi Erza, what brings you here?"

Erza noticed that he was still avoiding looking at her as he walked over to his couch and took a seat. Erza said, "Did you hear what I said to Happy, I have an S-class mission that I need your help on. I told Gray and Lucy to meet me for lunch at the guild tomorrow to discuss it and of course I'll expect both of you to be there."

Natsu said his voice perking up a little, "Cool an S-class mission, hopefully it's dangerous."

Happy said, "Ooh maybe you could bring your girlfriend Natsu."

Natsu blushed and then shot his eyes straight down to the floor. Erza had hoped that this topic could be avoided while she was here, but seeing as Happy knew about it and he always loved to joke about this stuff she supposed that it couldn't be helped. Erza pretended to act surprised as she answered, "Girlfriend, Natsu has a girlfriend?"

Natsu screamed, "Happy, Erza doesn't want to hear about that." And then he looked over and gave Erza the strangest look she had ever seen on his face, it looked nervous, and curious, and ashamed, and confused all at once. Erza knew that Natsu didn't have much experience with woman, and she was surprised by how much this afternoon's incident had changed his personality.

Happy continued along cheerfully saying, "That's right Erza, Natsu and Lisanna kissed, he liiiikes her."

Erza put on a wide smile and said despite how much it pained her, "Well it was about time, Congratulations Natsu."

Natsu kept looking at her as she continued to smile away and then he said, "Thanks Erza." As he dropped his head down once again averting his eyes from Erza's gaze.

Happy said, "Natsu and Lisanna, it's just like when I was born." Then some tears started to from in his eyes as he sniffled and continued, "I'm so happy, I missed Lisanna so much and now it's going to be back like when I was a baby. We can be a family again."

Erza kept looking at Natsu on the couch and watched as Happy landed on Natsu's lap. Natsu rubbed his head and said, "That's right Happy, Lisanna and me together again, we can play family just like we used to."

Natsu looked up once again and stared directly into Erza's eyes as he finished saying that. Erza swallowed hard and widened her fake smile even bigger as she said, "That's great Natsu, I'm so happy for you and Lisanna and Happy."

Erza could feel her resolve breaking, and the despair starting to overwhelm her so she hastily added, "Well I have to go now Natsu, be there for the meeting at lunch tomorrow about the mission. I'll see you."

Erza then turned and rushed towards the door and exited quickly. Once she closed the door she leaned her back against it and exhaled deeply. She was surprised by how much it hurt to see Happy be so excited about Lisanna and Natsu getting together. She was also concerned about the way Natsu had been acting. He was just being so un-Natsu like. He only got barely excited when he found out about the S-class mission, and he was making such strange facial expressions, and not sporting his usual bright smile. She didn't know what was going on, but Erza knew that she was going to have to spend the night mentally preparing herself to be much stronger. She knew tomorrow that she would have to face hours and hours of dealing with Natsu and Lisanna as a couple. This little episode inside Natsu's house was a good example of how she was not ready to do it, so now she had to go home and make sure she would be able to cope with all of it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Natsu rolled around in his bed; he was quickly becoming frustrated with his inability to sleep. That was so unnatural to him, usually once his head hit the pillow he was out. If he was honest with himself he would have to say that he wasn't surprised that tonight was unlike a normal night because the day that proceeded it had really been the strangest one of his life.<p>

Natsu thought about his afternoon walk down to her grave with Lisanna, and the ensuing kiss. It was his first kiss ever and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. Natsu never thought much about things like kissing and dating, but when he was there with Lisanna in the moment it seemed just right. He had missed her for so many years when he thought she was dead, and was so glad when she came back, and he supposed it was natural based on their history before she disappeared that she would want to be his girlfriend. They did play around like that when they were younger, and deep down Natsu knew that when Lisanna was pretending to be his wife, her feelings were genuine, and she did really want to be his bride in the future.

Natsu had never seriously considered getting married, but he did know that most people did and he figured he would eventually. He had always just assumed that it would be to Lisanna, and he was content with that. They had close bonds since childhood, she was one of the sweetest and most caring people he knew, and she was unbelievably beautiful. So kissing Lisanna today was just a natural progression, and he should have been fine with it, and he was until in the middle of the kiss he smelled her. He smelled Erza in the bushes watching them.

Natsu didn't know why, but when he noticed that Erza was there watching and then he noticed that she ran away as soon as they kissed it sent his head into a dizzying spin. Suddenly in that instant when he realized Erza's gaze was on his embrace with Lisanna the pleasant feeling he had been experiencing turned sour. He didn't understand it, but knowing that Erza was watching him be with Lisanna made him feel guilty and embarrassed.

His stomach felt queasy, like he was riding a train, the whole rest of his time around Lisanna. When Lisanna walked back towards her house after they finished there "date" Natsu remembered how his mind was flooded with so many thoughts. He wondered why Erza was there in the forest watching him, and why her being there affected him so much. He also wanted to know why she would run away as soon as she saw him kissing Lisanna.

While Natsu sat and thought about Erza and Lisanna his mind wandered back to that day at the Tower of Heaven. He remembered holding unconscious Erza in his arms after he pulled her from the lacrima. Natsu remembered staring down at her. He remembered that despite Erza being all beaten and bruised and battered she was the most breathtakingly beautiful sight he had ever beheld. Natsu had always looked up to Erza; she was the strongest and most unshakeable wizard he had ever known. When he watched Erza try to sacrifice herself in the Tower, he knew that he couldn't let her waste her life like that, he knew that he needed her then and that no matter what happened he would always want his Erza to be by his side to support and challenge him. It hurt like hell as he reached into that maelstrom of magical energy and pulled her out, but the pain of losing her would have been far greater.

In those seconds Natsu felt a desperate anger. He was angry at Erza for trying to throw her life away so carelessly, and his mind was also racing with a frantic panic, panic at the thought that Erza might really be gone forever. When he finally grabbed her and pulled her out he felt an unbelievable relief that she would be alright, and staring down at her he felt things inside of him he didn't really understand. When she opened up her eyes and stared up at him he felt his heart leap in his chest like it never had before. His friends ran up and surrounded them right away and then Natsu went to sleep for like a week afterwards, and when he came to again all the emotions of that night were pushed to the back of his mind (where his emotions spent like 99.9% of their time.) So he never really dealt with how he felt about Erza.

Now Natsu had these strange thoughts about Erza popping up in his head again and it frustrated the hell out of him. Getting together with Lisanna made perfect sense, they were a "kid" couple in the past, and now that they were back together and older it was only natural for them to take the next step. What was killing him though was that something that by all rights should be making him happy was only confusing him. He didn't understand why Erza watching him with Lisanna made him feel dirty, was it just embarrassment? Plus he didn't understand why Erza pretended like she didn't know. He was certain that she was in the forest watching them, but she acted like she was shocked and surprised to hear the news. He also didn't understand why when Erza congratulated him about getting with Lisanna he didn't smile and laugh like he did when Happy congratulated him. When he saw Erza's bright smile and her lack of any sort of disappointment about him being with another girl it made him feel crestfallen.

He rolled over in his bed yet again and buried his head in the pillow. He made plans with Lisanna to meet for breakfast in the morning, and while he was nervous about what she was calling their first official "date" he was even more worried about seeing Erza in the afternoon. He really wanted to go on an S-class quest, but being around Erza the last time was so weird, he didn't at all act the way he usually did. Breakfast with Lisanna he could act normal, maybe they'd kiss again, which he was looking forward to and he knew he'd have to learn about things like dating eventually so it would be a good experience. But then after his fun morning all of this damn confusion and frustration would probably surface again when he saw Erza at lunch.

Natsu forcefully tried to empty his mind and make another attempt to summon up some sleep. He hoped that after a nights rest and big breakfast everything would go back to basically normal in the morning. He closed his eyes tight and rolled again onto his back doing his best to clear his thoughts, which being Natsu turned out to be not that hard after all.

**AN: Holy Shit! I updated this story. I'm sorry to everyone who read and liked this story it took so long to update. I basically quit reading or writing fan fiction for like 8 months. I tend to get really into things for a while and then tend to totally get out of them in a blink as well. I also stopped watching Fairy Tail at that time too, but I think I'll start again now. I forgot how awesome it was. Like I said I'm sorry about my hiatus, and I've decided to not ever promise specific time tables for new updates. I will say that this and my other stories are not abandoned and I've got the writers bug back again at least for a little while so I'm optimistic new chapters will be appearing. I know I wrote a little from Natsu's perspective this chapter, but I don't plan on doing that often. I like my take on Erza but I think I suck ass at Natsu. My writing is very angsty and introspective, two things which Natsu most certainly isn't. Going forward the story will continue to focus on Erza. I had ideas months ago, they have morphed into new ideas, so I'm just as curious as you as to how the story will turn out. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry about my habits as a bad fan fiction author. (The type who gets real into and then disappears) Whether you are one of my disappointed followers or are new to this story I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and the whole thing, whether positive or negative. I'm a big enough boy to take some flames and the positive stuff always makes me smile. I just make one request, if you are going to bash me about my updating habits, feel free I deserve it, just at least say something about the story too. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Erza sat down at her kitchen table in only a towel as she had just gotten out from her morning shower. She forked off a piece of the strawberry cheese Danish she was havingg for breakfast and brought it up to her mouth. She chewed it slowly savoring the flavor, trying to enjoy her morning routine before the reality of the day sank in. A reality that had gotten much worse for her in the past twenty four hours as her teammate and friend, and most importantly the man she was in love with, Natsu Dragneel; had gotten a girlfriend.

Erza knew that lunch with Natsu could be painful for her, but that was why she decided in the shower to ignore all of the personal crap and focus solely on the business of the mission they were about to embark on. Erza always prided herself on her ability to ignore outside factors and give her everything to a mission. That would be the best medicine for her heartbreak, to redouble her efforts as the strongest women in Fairy Tail.

Erza's mind was disturbed by a sudden knock on the door. She quickly stood up from the table and Requipped out of her towel into her usual attire of blue skirt and Heart Kreuz breastplate. She opened the door and saw Levy standing there holding three books. Erza said, "Hello Levy, please come in and have a seat, I was just having breakfast."

Levy took a step in and walked over towards the table taking a seat as she said, "Thanks Erza."

Erza walked over and poured a cup of coffee for Levy and asked if she wanted a Danish which Levy nodded her head to. Erza put the breakfast in front of Levy as the blue haired girl placed the books on the table and said, "Here are the books about Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer you asked about. I'm really curious why you wanted these; they're not the usual books you want to borrow from me."

Erza sat back down at the table and took another bite of her food before answering, "I have a mission to retrieve something from his tomb, so I wanted to do some research first."

Levy looked surprised by the answer and asked, "From his tomb? Sounds dangerous. Are you going by yourself?"

Erza answered, "No, I think my whole team is coming, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy."

Levy took a bite of her food and chewed thoughtfully and then said, "You know that aside from being a blood wizard, Kantukaras was known to be quite the skilled rune wizard. I know you are only Ok at rune magic and the rest of the team is pretty hopeless, I mean just imagine Natsu and Gray trying to figure out a rune trap."

Both girls started to laugh as they imagined the ice and fire wizard standing shirtless over some magic letters. Levy spoke up again, "While I think that the rumors about the island being cursed are mostly erroneous, I've heard some more credible rumors that the tomb itself is a complex series of Rune traps."

Erza sat there and said, "Really, that's interesting. You are right rune traps and the like are not one of my teams strong suits."

Levy nodded and said, "Well it just so happens I'm not really busy and I've kind of always wanted to go on a mission with you guys. Usually you guys take hack and slash missions which don't really fit me, but this time I think I could help. So if you want I could tag along."

Erza looked seriously at Levy and answered, "I appreciate the offer Levy, and your expertise at runes could be of great use. Let me just warn you though, that this is an S class mission so it is extremely dangerous. But even more dangerous than that is it might all be a phony mission set up to trap and capture me. The master has advised me against taking it. So if knowing all that you still want to come I'll gladly accept the help and if you've reconsidered I will think no less of you."

Levy just laughed and said, "Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lu-chan will be there, not to mention you. I think I'll be OK so I'd love to help, you guys could really use me here I think."

Erza said, "Thank you Levy. I'm having a meeting in the guildhall with the rest of them this afternoon so you should come along."

Levy said, "Sure I'll be there."

Levy then stood up from the table and said, "I'm going to run back to my room and grab a couple of other books. I think we should go over some rune magic together so if we somehow get separated at least one other person in the group isn't completely hopeless at it."

Erza watched as Levy ran out of her room, happy that she had decided to tag along on the mission. Levy was right that if her usual team got stuck in a series of complex rune traps it would be bad for all of them. Erza was also excited about Levy's idea to brush up on rune magic. Erza was always trying to be the best and strongest that she could, and she took great pride at being Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard. There was no doubt however that when it came to things like Rune Magic Levy was much more accomplished than she. Rarely did she get opportunities to learn from one of her friends like this, also doing something kind of boring like rune magic would probably serve as a great distraction from her depression about Natsu and Lisanna.

* * *

><p>Erza sat in the corner of the guild, her mind still flooded with strange rune magic rules, and facts about Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer. Erza was now fully aware of how intense a study session with Levy could be. She probably learned more in the past four hours than she had in the previous four years.<p>

Gray, Lucy, and Levy were also sitting at the table; the group was waiting only for Natsu and Happy to start their meeting. Gray was grumbling about Natsu being a pain in the ass, as Lucy and Levy had their heads together whispering some gossip. Erza looked at the clock and it was still three minutes until he was supposed to be here, but she would also take great pleasure in lacing into him about being late if he didn't show up soon.

The moment that thought crossed her mind the doors opened and Natsu and Lisanna with Happy floating over them walked into the guild hand in hand. Natsu waved over to the group and then whispered something in Lisanna's ear, which made her giggle and then the two exchanged a quick kiss before Lisanna, who was blushing like crazy, ran over to the bar to sit by her sister.

The reaction in the guild to the kiss was quite varied. First there was a gigantic squeal of delight from MiraJane. Gray made a puking gesture, Happy clapped and exclaimed, "Aye!"

Levy said, "Aww so cute."

Macao screamed, "Way to go Natsu."

Wakaba shouted, "Our boy Natsu's finally a man."

The master cheered Cana and took a big swig before he shouted, "All right, Fairy Tail has a new cutest couple."

Reedus stared to paint a new picture trying to capture the moment. Nab looked at a job request and put it down, and Lucy turned to Erza with a look of concern on her face. Erza was annoyed not only by the kiss, but by the guilds expected reaction. Lucy's concern also irritated her as she really wanted no one to know how much she was struggling with this. Erza decided the best course of action was to be as positive as everyone else so she stood up and clapped as she shouted, "Congratulations Natsu and Lisanna, we've all seen this coming for years. The next round for everyone is on me in celebration of the new couple."

The guild let out a big cheer at Erza's words and she looked over at Natsu with a big beautiful smile on her face, and was surprised to see Natsu lower his head in what appeared to be disappointment.

Natsu then picked up his head and said, "C'mon guys it's no big deal."

Natsu then walked over towards the table where his teammates were sitting. He took a seat and then looked strangely at Levy and said, "Oh hey Levy, why are you here?"

Levy smiled and answered, "Erza asked me to come along so I'm going to be on your team this time Natsu."

Natsu smiled and said, "Cool. Your fire letters are always some of the tastiest flames."

Erza said, "Is this all of us, Gray what about Juvia, and Natsu I thought you might ask Lisanna."

Gray just shook his head and said, "Nah, I knew she was busy and if I asked she'd probably come so I didn't bother her."

Natsu looked down and said, "I talked to Lisanna about it but we decided she probably shouldn't come along. It's an S-class mission and she is still adjusting to getting her magic back, so it's probably safer for her to stay home."

Erza seemed surprised by Natsu's answer. He was usually gung ho about missions and the more the merrier. She looked over at Lisanna who seemed to be a little annoyed as she talked to MiraJane, and Erza realized it was probably Natsu who decided she shouldn't come. Erza smiled, Natsu really had been maturing over the past years, and what he said about Lisanna still trying to readjust to Earthland was true. If she came she might end up being more of a hindrance, and her presence would most likely be distracting to Natsu. Erza also had to admit that the two of them as a couple around would bother her, and she needed to be as sharp as possible on this mission.

Erza screamed, "Happy, get over here now."

The blue cat jumped up in fear as he had floated over and taken a seat by Lisanna and MiraJane and he turned back and said, "Yes Erza, I'm sorry."

Happy flew over and sat on the table in front of Natsu. Erza started as soon as the blue cat was settled as she said, "I'm still not 100% sure of all the details of the mission. As you all know it's to enter the tomb of Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer and recover a celestial key. Also as I made all of you aware the mission may be bogus and a trap for me. We are going to proceed as if the mission were real in our preparations, always being aware of danger from outside. I have already rented a boat in Hargeon Town for the day after tomorrow. We'll spend the rest of today and tomorrow making whatever preparations are necessary and leave in the morning by train."

Lucy raised her hand and asked, "What's our plan if it's all a trap?"

Erza smiled a confident grin and answered, "Well then we're going to fight our way out of it and then beat the answers out of whomever we capture."

Natsu slammed his fist on the table and said excitedly, "Hell yeah, that's the kind of mission I'm hoping for."

Happy said "Aye, sir"

Levy and Lucy looked over skeptically at Natsu and Erza just laughed as she said, "That's the only reason I want to bring an idiot like you along, to have my back if it's a trap."

Gray laughed and Natsu looked mildly annoyed as he said, "Whatever, I'm getting fired up either way whether we're fighting other wizards or skeletons or whatever creepy crap is in this crypt."

Erza continued, "That's really it for this meeting, Levy and I plan on pulling an all nighter doing more research on the tomb and the legends of the island. We'll be in Levy's room to take advantage of her vast library. You are all invited."

Natsu shook his head and said, "No offence but being cooped up in a room reading with you and Levy seems a little lame. I'll pass."

Gray nodded and said, "I'm going to have to pass too. I have a couple errands I can run before we head out."

Lucy said, "Well I'm in. A sleepover at Levy's sounds like my idea of fun."

Erza turned and said in a serious and stern tone, "It's not for fun Lucy. We're going to be doing research to stay ahead of what awaits us in the tomb. But I'm glad you'll come along; the more eyes the better."

Erza then said, "That's it you can all leave now. If you want to talk to me I'll most likely be at Levy's until the mission. We'll meet at 8:00 am at the train station Tuesday."

Gray said a quick goodbye and then walked out of the guild taking his shirt off. Levy and Lucy decided to go grab lunch at a coffee shop and told Erza they'd meet her at Fairy Hills in about an hour. Happy flew back off towards MiraJane and Lisanna. Natsu sat there for a little longer with a strangely thoughtful look on his face. He then abruptly stood up and said staring straight at Erza, "Well I guess I'll spend the rest of the day down by our old spot with Lisanna and Happy."

Erza couldn't read the expression on Natsu's face as he intently stared at her, but she felt awkward something that rarely happened to her around any of her guild mates. She smiled back at him and said in a commanding tone, "Well have fun, but make sure your goofing off doesn't affect you when the time for the mission comes. I'll need you at your best."

Natsu looked a little hurt and defeated as he slumped his head down and walked off saying, "Whatever, I'll be fine, see you Tuesday."

Erza watched as Natsu walked off. She still didn't understand what was going on with him. Ever since that kiss with Lisanna he seemed to be moody and whenever he got around her he acted especially depressed. He hadn't even once demanded they fight, and also he hadn't started anything with Gray. She thought that maybe she should have a talk with him and see what was wrong, but then she saw him wrap up Lisanna in his arms and give her a kiss on the cheek and Erza had to look away. She just couldn't talk to him. Most likely it had something to do with the white haired girl and talking to Natsu about her was a step Erza was most certainly not ready to take.

Erza stood up and walked out of the guild not wanting to witness anymore of the lovey doveyness of Natsu and Lisanna. She decided to stop at her favorite bakery on the way home to get a cake for the girl's night at Levy's.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The mission will start either in the next chapter or the one after that. I just want to remind everyone that this story takes place right after the Edolas arc so there is no time skip. The story is canon up until then, but I'm still deciding what and how I am going to change thinks going forward. Thanks for reading and I hope to update again in the not too distant future. **


	10. Chapter 10

Team Natsu pulled up on the shore of the cursed island that housed Kantukaras the Sanguinemancer's tomb. They had taken a rowboat, and the ship and crew Erza hired had been ordered to stay anchored off shore until they came back.

Natsu quickly jumped off the boat once it was near the shore and kissed the ground saying, "Oh sweet earth, how I missed you."

Levy, Happy, and Lucy laughed as Erza went about the business of securing the boat to a tree that was near the edge of the water. She finished fastening it and then said "All right, we are all prepared right? From here on we don't know what we're walking in to. Even if it is just the tomb, I'm sure there are unimaginable threats ahead. Also at all times be prepared because there could be any number of enemies lying in wait to ambush us."

Natsu who finally seemed to be fully over his motion sickness shouted, "Let's get going, I'm getting all fired up, I'm going to be disappointed if there aren't some jerks to beat up."

Erza nodded and Gray said, "I'm right there with you flame brain, I'm looking forward to doing some damage."

Lucy just added, "I'm not that worried about other wizards, after all that stuff I read about Kantukaras at Levy's I'm more worried about what traps and tricks he has set up for us."

Levy nodded in agreement and Erza said, "That's right Natsu and Gray you need to be much more careful and cautious than usual. Storming in and randomly destroying stuff could get us in more serious trouble here than just The Magic Council. Remember the plan we discussed on the boat. Once inside we're going to move slowly and wait for Levy to inspect everything so we can avoid triggering traps unnecessarily."

Erza stared down Natsu and Gray and Happy until they all agreed to be careful and follow the plan. Erza then continued to explain the plan further saying, "Try to stay as close as possible, Levy went over some rune magic with Lucy and I, we also have light pens so we're going to buddy up. Gray you stay right by Levy the whole time, Natsu stay by Lucy, and Happy you stick to me."

Happy floated towards Erza and said, "Aye sir."

Erza said, "Ok according to the map we saw if we walk about a mile into the trees here the tomb should be right in the center, it is supposed to be hard to miss. Happy and I will lead the way, stick close and do whatever you can to not get separated."

The group went in pairs like Erza ordered and made their way cautiously through the forest that occupied the island. Their pace being as slow as it was it took them about an hour and a half to travel the mile before they came upon the clearing in the middle of the island. Erza put her hand up ordering every one to stop at the edge of the forest.

In the center of the clearing there was a small stone structure that seemed to be placed at a center point of four fifteen feet tall obsidian statues of the same man. The southernmost statue which stood in front of them showed the man in a suit of armor, and he had a snake with its fangs bared wrapped around his ankle, looking like it was poised to bite him.

Erza turned to look at Levy and she nodded as she stepped forward to inspect the statue. Levy noticed faint etchings carved into the body of the snake. She looked up and said, "Stay here, I need to look at all the statues before we move forward."

Erza motioned for Gray to follow and he did as Levy looked back and said, "Make sure to stay by the edge of the forest Gray, don't go too far into the middle."

Levy with Gray behind her went to each statue and studied it for about five minutes before she met back up with the group. Erza asked, "Well Levy, what is it?"

Levy answered, "It is a trap of sorts, but it seems very easy. I think it is just a basic check to see if the person trying to enter is cautious and understands runes at all. The tomb appears to be underground, and the stairwell to take you down is located in that stone structure in the middle. To open the door you need to make a blood offering at each statue."

Levy pointed to the snake at the statue in front of them and said, "At each statue there is a snake like this one. You'll notice that they each have very sharp fangs exposed, and their mouth and throats make a sort of funnel. One of us needs to at each statue cut one of their fingers deeply on the fang and then let the blood run down the throat. Once it's done at all four the door should open."

Lucy said, "Eww that's creepy."

Erza said, "What did you expect Lucy, this is the crypt of one of the darkest wizards since Zeref."

Natsu said, "I think it's kind of cool, feeding snakes to open a door what a weirdo."

Erza cut in and said, "Ok I'll do this statue, Levy and Gray take the one across from us and Lucy and Natsu take the other two."

Levy added, "Make sure not to step inside the radius of the circle created by the statues, if you do before the door appears I'm pretty sure something bad happens."

Erza said, "Once we're in place I'll give the signal to cut yourself."

They all walked around and got in place in front of the statue as Erza raised her hand and shouted, "Now!"

Erza then with her gauntlets off her left hand reached her bare pointer finger and quickly slammed it into the snake fangs. It stung a little as the very sharp obsidian fang sliced into her and she held her finger there for a few seconds watching the blood swirl down the snake's throat.

Erza pulled her finger off eventually and then watched in amazement as a few seconds later a bright light flashed on the stone structure and where there was a wall previously facing her there now appeared a stone staircase leading down.

Levy shouted, "It should be fine to go in now and approach the staircase."

Everyone walked forwards and met in the center at the top of the stairwell. It was made of stone and wide enough for two people to comfortably walk side by side.

Erza said, "We will go down two by two, Levy and Gray will go first as she is the best at recognizing runes. Then Happy and I will go, Natsu and Lucy you two bring up the rear."

Levy knelt down to read the etchings on the first step and said, "I think it should be safe all the way down."

Levy then tentatively put her left foot on the top step and then her right and breathed a sigh of relief as nothing happened. Gray followed her onto it. Before taking each step down Levy would repeat the same process and then Erza and Happy would follow onto the step that Levy and Gray just vacated, to be followed by Lucy and Natsu who would occupy the one that Erza just left.

They went down about forty steps this way and then at the bottom there was an archway which opened up into a large room. Levy stepped into the room and said "Woohoo we're inside."

Erza watched as a mass of light flashed and illuminated the room as soon as Levy entered. She was still standing on the bottom step as she saw several different wizards standing in the center of the room in a line. The tallest one who stood in the middle shouted, "Take out the blue haired girl, she's the rune wizard."

Erza thought, just as I expected an ambush, I am going to make these bastards pay. She then watched as one of the wizards from the line dressed in a yellow spandex suit disappeared and then in the blink of an eye appear a few feet in front of Levy and shoot a beam of light from his finger.

Gray who was standing next to Levy yelled, "Watch out Levy "as he jumped in front of her and wrapped her up in his arms.

Erza saw the beam of light slice right through Gray's shoulder and then watched in horror as Gray and Levy fell right through the floor disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated quick, but this was a short one to set up the more action packed chapters that are on their way. I'm going to do something different here and split this story into two separate ones at this point. The main story will continue following Erza and Natsu and the rest of them, and chapter 11 of this story will tell you what happens to them during the ambush. <strong>

**I'm also going to be starting a Gray and Levy story that will pick up right at this point when Gray and Levy disappeared. I had an idea for a Gray and Levy part that was going to be pretty long and involved, and since I know some people don't like heavy doses of side pairings in their fics I thought it would be easier to just split into two stories. I've already finished the first chapter of that story and I'll be posting it right after I finish putting this up. It's called Runes of Love and if you want to find out what happens to Gray and Levy you can read it. It is sort of like the next chapter of this story. If you only care about Erza and Natsu you can also ignore it, nothing important about their part in Requiping a Naked Heart will be missed by not reading it. Not to sound too full of myself, but I highly recommend reading it as I think it turned out pretty good.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you do choose to check out Runes of Love.**


End file.
